No es lo que parece
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Kurt se enamoró de su hermanastro Finn, quien esta muy confundido sobre su sexualidad por lo que todos los días después del colegio eran otras personas, no eran los hermanos que pretenden ser a los ojos de los demás. Blaine es un chico nuevo que pone en duda todo lo que Kurt estuvo haciendo
1. Cap1: At Least I Think I Do

Cap.1: At Least I Think I Do

El sonido del despertador retumbaba en la cabeza del chico a penas despierto. Todavía no era consciente de que día era, donde estaba o que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Giró su cabeza hasta encontrar el origen de ese maldito ruido y con un gruñido apretó de mala gana el botón que apagaba dicho aparato.

Kurt se levantó lentamente hasta llegar tambaleándose hasta el baño. Después de unos 15 minutos salió de allí una persona totalmente distinta a la que había entrado, con su pelo perfectamente estilizado, sus ojos bien abiertos, su piel más brillante, su ropa a la moda y su gran sonrisa.

Suspiró al ver su mochila, no le gustaba mucho ir al colegio pero era algo que debía hacer. Con otro suspiro agarró dicho objeto y salió de su habitación para dirigirse derecho hasta la cocina. Bastó un 'Buen día' para que su padre, Carole y Finn le sonrieran y le respondieran de la misma forma. Se sentó en la única silla libre y comenzó a comer su cereal.

Su hermano, al terminar su desayuno, saludó a todos y se fue en su auto. No esperaba a Kurt porque por lo general tardaba mucho.

Kurt continuó hablando con sus padres hasta que terminó su cereal, cuando lo hizo llevó su tazón a la pileta de la cocina, se despidió de los mayores y se fue al colegio en su auto.

Al llegar se puso a tararear la canción que estaba escuchando hace unos segundos en la radio del auto pensando que quizás el colegio ese día no sería tan malo, hace dos meses habían empezado las clases y las cosas habían mejorado bastante, ya no lo tiraban en los basureros, tampoco lo empujaban contra los casilleros ni le tiraban slushies. Toda esa agresión se limitaba actualmente a unos leves nombre insultantes sin demasiada importancia, claro que ese gran cambio no era por él sino-

De la nada, de un salto apareció Mercedes a su derecha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¡Hola!" Dijo la chica energéticamente.

"Hola ¿A qué se debe tan buen humor?" Dijo Kurt levantando una ceja mirándola desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza como si aquella chica fuera un extraño.

"La verdad es que estoy algo emocionada porque escuché que iba a entrar un chico nuevo y quiero conocerlo." Respondió la chica un poco avergonzada, era la primera vez que mostraba interés por un chico.

"Wow, me sorprendes Mercedes, nunca te había visto así, pero… ¿No es tarde para que entre? Ya pasaron 2 meses."

"Bueno, esa pregunta será perfecta para comenzar con la conversación." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno…suerte con ese chico misterioso." Dijo Kurt con una leve sonrisa mientras entraban a la escuela.

"Aaah…no, claro que no, tu vienes conmigo." Dijo su amiga con tono enojado, pareciendo una orden más que una pregunta.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

"Si, tú, porque no quiero ser muy directa, necesito que estés ahí para controlarme, nunca se sabe lo que puedo decir, a veces mis palabras ofenden a las personas."

"Aaah…ahora lo entiendo, si, las criticas."

"Yo no las critico, quizás sea brutalmente honesta pero es como me sale y no puedo controlarme ¿Entonces?"

Kurt contestó en un suspiro "Está bien, sinceramente no sé porque soy tu amigo a veces."

Mercedes rió y contestó pasando su mano por el brazo de su amigo "Se que me amas."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Los chicos siguieron caminado hasta sus casilleros, que estaban enfrentados. De repente el casillero de al lado del de Kurt se abrió, lo cual era inesperado porque nadie el dueño de aquel casillero. El chico asomó su cabeza de la puerta de su propio casillero para ver el de al lado.

Vio a un chico con una remera de mangas cortas negra dentro de unos pantalones rojos que dejaban los tobillos al descubierto, sostenidos por un cinturón blanco y debajo de este colgaban unos anteojos de sol con marco amarillo y unos zapatos negros. Su pelo era negro y con mucho gel.

"Hola." Dijo Kurt con un aire amigable y una sonrisa.

El chico nuevo se dio vuelta y Kurt pudo notar que tenía un moño a rayas de rojo, blanco, gris y negro, con lo que su conjunto combinaba todo con todo. Levantó un poco la vista para ver la cara del chico y se perdió por un minuto en esos hermosos ojos avellana tan verdes y dorados que hipnotizaron a Kurt.

El otro chico separó inconscientemente sus labios un poco al ver a Kurt y sus ojos lo observaron de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en sus ojos, parecía que ambos estaban en un transe.

"Hola." Contestó el chico nuevo en un suspiro, cosa que hizo volver a la tierra a Kurt, sacudió su cabeza para poder pensar claramente y tratar de acordarse como se llamaba para extender su mano.

"Kurt…Hummel."

"B-Blaine Anderson."

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa poniendo el último libro en su casillero y cerrándolo para poder ver completamente a Blaine y continuar "¿Cómo llegaste a McKinley?"

"Emm...bueno…" Respondió el otro chico imitando las acciones de Kurt, los dos se apoyaron de costado en las puertas cerradas de sus casilleros, enfrentándose "…Antes iba a la academia Dalton, no sé si la conoces."

Kurt abrió grande la boca del asombro, con razón ese chico le resultaba familiar, el año pasado había sido su competencia en las seccionales, empatando. Incrédulo ante la confesión de Blaine, Kurt contestó "¡Pero claro! ¡Eres Blaine Warbler!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó al asustado el chico.

"Yo formo parte de New Directions, fuiste nuestro rival en las seccionales."

"Aaah…no sabía que este colegio era de New Directions."

"Sí, bueno, no importa, entonces estabas en Dalton…"

"Ah, sí, y bueno…emm…mi padre m-murió y no podíamos seguir pagando la matrícula así que tuve que ir a un colegio público, simple como eso." Blaine trató de hacerlo sonar como algo normal de la vida pero no pudo evitar mirar el piso al decirlo.

"Oh, lo lamento Blaine, no lo sabía…" Kurt no sabía que mas decir, siempre había odiado que las personas a su alrededor le dijeran que lo sentían cuando él hablaba de la muerte de su madre pero ahora los entendía, no tenía muchas palabras para incluir en esa frase para que no sonara vacía y repetitiva así que continuó para hablar de otra cosa "Y… ¿Te vas a unir a tus ex-rivales?"

"Em…no lo había pensado, recién me entero, pero supongo que puede ser…" Dijo Blaine con una leve sonrisa.

Mercedes se acercó en un salto y con una brillante sonrisa y saludó y se presentó ante el chico nuevo y conversó todo por un par de segundo hasta que los interrumpió el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

"¿Qué clase tienes?" Kurt le preguntó Blaine educadamente.

"Emm…" Dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un papel, lo desdobló y dijo "Matemática."

"Yo también, sígueme. Nos vemos en el recreo Mercedes."

Los dos chicos se despidieron de la chica y se dirigieron al salón correspondiente.

El resto del día pasó rápido ya que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Kurt aprendió que a Blaine le gustaban muchas cosas que a él le gustaban como las revistas de Vogue, comedias musicales, Broadway, cantar obviamente y muchas cosas mas.

Mercedes, por otro lado, vio al chico nuevo con otra perspectiva de la que tenía cuando estaba por entrar al colegio, Blaine era otro amigo, casi como un hermano menor por su estatura, le daba ternura, pero solo eso.

Lamentablemente ese día no tenían club Glee, así Kurt se fue derecho a su casa. Al llegar dejó su mochila sobre el sillón y se sentó al lado de este y prendió la televisión. Finn todavía no había llegado porque tenía entrenamiento de football.

Después de una hora y media Finn llegó a la casa, y caminó hacia Kurt diciendo "Hola, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

Kurt sonrió y lo miró hasta que se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por el respaldo sabiendo lo que seguía "Bien ¿Y a ti?"

"Bien, pero por suerte la práctica terminó." Respondió Finn con una sonrisa inclinando su cabeza a su hermano, este hizo lo mismo y unieron sus labios, después de unos minutos Finn posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Kurt, quien pasó su mano alrededor del cuello de Finn.

Se siguieron besando por casi más de una hora y se separaron, los dos con una sonrisa. Kurt tomó su mochila de nuevo y se fue a su habitación diciendo si decir una palabra.

Sí, todo eso era algo raro y ahora mas por ser hermanos pero la verdad es que Kurt se sentía bien aunque bueno, Finn era 'heterosexual' y todavía no sabía si quería estar con Rachel o con Quinn pero también el chico era el enamoramiento de Kurt y por fin había podido tener algo parecido a lo que siempre soñó, tener su primer beso, poder estar con quien le gustaba (casi) pero era algo parecido. Además Finn estaba muy confundido, también le estaba haciendo un favor a él y quizás podía convencerlo de quedarse con él.

Pero esta vez el beso fue diferente, todos los días después de llegar del colegio se besaban por largo tiempo antes de que su padre llegara, pero esta vez…Kurt no lo podía explicar o entender pero era algo raro, por un segundo pensó en Blaine.

* * *

Bueno, se podría decir que hoy me agarró un ataque de escribir, se que mas a adelante se me vana a mezclar todas la historias pero bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado mi loco primer capitulo, es muy feo escribir que Finn y Kurt se esten besando seguidamente, no me gustó escribirlo pero bueno, a mi loca mente se le ocurren estas cosas...

También visiten mis otras fics como Cada segundo a tu lado (completa), Recuerdos en blanco y negro y Cough Syrup (en proceso)

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	2. Cap2: Nunca

Cap.2: Nunca.

Quizás no sea el mejor de los acuerdo, Kurt lo sabía, pero no aguantaba estar solo en un pueblito donde todos los heterosexuales podían tomarse de la mano y besarse en espacios públicos sin tener que preocuparse. Por eso Finn era su única opción, la única persona en la que podía tener un poco de esperanza para el futuro.

Al principio había sido una total frustración, él lo admitía, pero luego se resignó, ya no quería preguntar, no servía de nada hacerlas si no tenia respuestas. Así que mantuvieron un silencioso acuerdo.

Todos los días o la mayoría de estos pensaban en Finn, reflexionaba a más no poder para ver si se podía decidir si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. Porque si fuera con cualquier otro chico se negaría rotundamente pero…no, era Finn, el mariscal de campo, el chico mas popular del colegio ¿Cómo era posible no enamorarse de él? Y ahora que tenía una posibilidad de ser más que hermanos no iba a desaprovecharla.

Si, también sabía que el hecho de que además sean hermanos hacia que la situación fuera mas rara pero era lo único que tenía ¿Quién querría estar con él? Por una alocada y muy rara razón Finn lo hacía, quería estar con él y estaba seguro de que nadie más lo querría hacer, así que solo se podía aferrar de él.

Un horrible, entre cortado y agudo sonido lo despertó, haciéndolo gruñir y sin querer romper el despertador, tirándolo al suelo.

Genial.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de aquel día y ya estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Se tranquilizó solo un poco al escuchar la tranquilidad de la habitación y no esa molesta alarma. Lentamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Giró la canilla del agua caliente para poder bañarse y despejarse de su mal humor por unos minutos.

Agua fría, todavía más genial.

Suspiró, resignado ante el pensamiento de que aquel día iba a ser malo. Cerró la canilla y dio media vuelta, se lavó los dientes, la cara y comenzó su rutina diaria de cremas. Desgraciadamente no la pudo terminar porque dos cremas de la habían terminado y se maldijo internamente por no haberse dado cuenta de esto el día anterior y comprar más, se peinó tan perfectamente como su mal humor se lo permitía y salió del baño con una cara de horror y desesperación al ver que no había preparado su ropa la noche anterior ¿Qué rayos andaba mal con él?

Abrió el cajón de su cómoda fuertemente, tanto que el cajón se salió de su lugar cayendo al piso desparramando su ropa.

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando-_ Pensó.

Tomó las dos primeras cosas con lindos colores que encontró y miró el reloj en su muñeca, si no se iba ya iba a llegar tarde, rápidamente agarró su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y salió corriendo de la casa sin escuchar los consejos de sus padres diciendo que debía llevarse algo para desayunar.

Finn ya se había ido, su auto no estaba. Maldición, ni siquiera lo había podido ver ni saludar antes de ir al colegio.

La radio de su auto no funcionaba y sus Cds estaban en su casa.

Llegó al colegio y saliendo del estacionamiento se encontró con un Blaine relajado imitando sus acciones, al parecer no le importaba llegar tarde, el chico lo vio y se acercó para caminar con él saludándolo con un "Hola" y una dulce sonrisa.

"Hola" Contestó Kurt con algo parecido a una mueca.

"Wow, no te ves muy bien." Dijo con preocupación en su mirada extendiendo su mano sobre el pecho del otro chico para que parara de caminar y se volteara para poder hablar cara a cara y continuó "¿Qué te pasa?"

Kurt dijo en un suspiro "Blaine no te ofendas pero no tuve el mejor día y no quiero explicarte todo lo que me pasó, solo quiero entrar para no llegar tarde y que el resto del día pase rápido para poder llegar a casa y dormir o…desaparecer."

Blaine inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

_-¿Por qué rayos me sonríe? Lo dije muy enserio- _Pensó Kurt.

"Aunque tu plan parece súper divertido y alegre tengo uno mejor." Blaine hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del otro chico, este le hizo entender que siguiera "Deduzco que no desayunaste así que podemos ir a comer algo y quizás podemos ir al cine y después veremos." A Blaine de le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea y con esperanza en ellos los fijo en el chico en frente suyo "¿Qué te parece?"

¿Podía decir que si? Sin importar el colegio ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer aquel día pero por Finn… ¿Tenia permitido hacerlo? Él nunca le había preguntado si quería ser su novio y además salía con Rachel un par de veces a la semana así que…

"Me parece bien." Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

A nadie le podía resultar malo tomarse unos minutos de descanso.

"Genial, vamos." Dijo el otro chico con entusiasmo guiando a Kurt hasta su auto. Cuando llegaron le abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante para que entrara. Cuando Kurt lo hizo Blaine corrió hacia el otro lado, entró a su auto, prendió la radio y le bajó un poco el volumen para que pudieran hablar pero todavía pudieran escuchar la música.

En el momento en que el timbre dentro del colegio sonó los chicos ya se habían ido y Kurt ya se había relajado un poco con la música de la radio. Blaine, al notarlo decidió comenzar la conversación volviendo a preguntar "¿Qué te pasó hoy?"

El otro chico lo miró algo extrañado ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

"Solo tuve una mala mañana." Suspiró y continuó mirando por la ventana "Te va a soanr tonto."

"Kurt, no te voy a decir nada, solo quiero saber, no es como si me fuera a reir en tu cara." Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de la calle.

El otro chico asintió levemente con su cabeza y giró su cabeza para ver a Blaine-si que tenia un lindo perfil- y le respondió con una media sonrisa "Solo que rompí mi despertador, me quería bañar y el agua estaba fría, me faltaron cremas, no habia preparado mi ropa el día anterior, cuando quise agarrar ropa para ponerme tiré tan fuerte que se cayó el cajón y agarré lo primero que encontré y no desayuné porque sino llegaba tarde al colegio." Cuando terminó ya estaba preparado para infinidades de carcajadas y burlas diciendo que esas cosas no eran tan graves y no tenian tanta importancia como él creía que las tenian pero Blaine giró su cabeza para verlo un segundo y Kurt recibió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

Al volver la cabeza a la calle Blaine preguntó con una media sonrisa "¿Cremas?"

Algo perdido porque no esperaba preguntas Kurt respondió con algo de duda "S-Si, todas las mañanas hago una rutina de cremas."

"Aaah ¿Y porque eliges la noche anterior la ropa que te vas a poner?"

"Porque tardo años en hacerlo, si no lo hiciera llegaría tarde al colegio todos los días."

"No te creo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nadie puede tardar tanto."

"Bueno, yo lo hago, la ropa es muy importante, refleja como soy y como me siento y no me importa si crees que es tonto, para mi es algo serio." Comenzó a atacar Kurt.

"No pienso que es algo tonto, tiene mucho sentido, creo que tienes razón."

¿Sus oídos y cerebro le fallaban? ¿Alguien le habia dicho que tenia razón y que no le parecia tonto lo que pensaba con respecto a la ropa?

"¿Gracias?"

Blaine se rió un poco y contestó "De nada." Volvió a girar su cabeza por otro segundo y dijo "Y te entiendo, esas cosas pasan."

"¿Qué cosas?" Kurt se habia perdido un minuto en la conversación pensando si lo que decia Blaine era enserio.

"Las cosas que te pasaron en la mañana, pasan usualmente."

Kurt solo sonrió y miró la calle y preguntó "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Bueno, conozco un lugar donde desayuno seguido ¿Te gusta el café?"

"Mucho." Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Kurt ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de ti, ademas de que te gustan varias de las mismas cosas que a mi."

"Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que contar, mis amigas son Rachel y Mercedes, estoy con ellas en el club glee, mi mamá murió cuando yo era chiquito y mi papá se cansó recientemente con Carole, la mamá de un compañero en el club glee, Finn y nos mudamos todos a una casa mas grande para estar mas cómodos y cuando termine la secundaria estoy entre irme a una univarsidad en Nueva York de artes dramáticas o quedarme e ir a una univarsidad aquí."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué de que?"

"¿Cómo no te puedes decidir entre esas dos cosas? Es fácil, ve a Nueva York."

"No es tan fácil." Contestó Kurt bajando la vista.

"¿Por qué? Cualquiera eligiría Nueva York."

"Quizás otro día te cuente."

Blaine suspiró y Kurt subió el volumen a la radio al escuchar esa canción que le encantaba.

**All I want to get is a little bit closer****  
****All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?**

**Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer**

**Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer****The doors are open, the wind is really blowing****  
****The night sky is changing overhead****It's not just all physical****  
****I'm the type who won't get oh so critical****  
****So let's make things physical****  
****I won't treat you like you're oh so typical****  
****I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**

Inmediatamente Kurt comenzó a cantar y Blaine juró nunca haber escuchado una voz tan hermosa en su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta que también le encantaba esa canción acompañó a Kurt y los dos cambiaron de humor automáticamente.

**All you think of lately is getting underneath me****  
****All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me****Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer****  
****Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer****The lights are off and the sun is finally setting****  
****The night sky is changing overhead****It's not just all physical****  
****I'm the type who won't get oh so critical****  
****So let's make things physical****  
****I won't treat you like you're oh so typical****  
****I want you close, I want you****  
****I won't treat you like you're typical****  
****I want you close, I want you****  
****I won't treat you like you're typical**

Kurt se sorprendió un poco, no recordaba que Blaine cantara tan bien pero continuó cantando como si no tuviera importancia.

Ninguno podía dejar de sonreir o de dedicarle sonrisas pícaras al otro.

**Here come the dreams of you and me****  
****Here come the dreams****  
****Here come the dreams of you and me****  
****Here come the dreams****It's not just all physical****  
****I'm the type who won't get oh so critical****  
****So let's make things physical****  
****I won't treat you like you're oh so typical****  
****I want you close, I want you****  
****I won't treat you like you're typical****  
****I want you close, I want you****  
****I won't treat you like you're typical****  
****I won't treat you like you're typical****  
****I won't treat you like you're typical****All I want to get is a little bit closer****  
****All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?**

Y por esos minutos para Kurt no existía Finn ni Rachel ni Quinn ni sus cremas, ni su despertador, solo Blaine a su lado y una canción que tenía una clase de mensaje subliminal.

Blaine estacionó el auto y se giró para ver a Kurt con una dulce sonrisa y le preguntó "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si…algo."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo me duele un poco la espalda y los hombros."

"A ver, date vuelta."

Kurt, dudándolo un poco, lentamente le dio la espalda al chico y fijó su mirada en la ventana.

Blaine apoyó sus manos en los hombros Kurt y comenzó a hacerle masajes.

Kurt se sorprendió al principio, nunca nadie le había hecho masajes y menos otro chico, pero luego relajó su cabeza tirándola para adelante, dejándola caer. Blaine, al ver tal gesto sonrió e hizo mas presión en un punto donde había notado un nudo. Kurt, al sentirlo gimió levemente.

No lo podía creer ¿Era un gemido lo que su boca había dejado escapar? Nunca había hecho una cosa parecida. Se tensó y rogó que Blaine no lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero Blaine sí que lo había escuchado y esto había provocado en él algo que nunca había experimentado.

Deseo.

Deseo por más, quería más gemidos, al escuchar a Kurt su razón había desaparecido, solo deseaba más. Sin pensarlo se acercó más a Kurt.

El otro chico pudo sentir la respiración de Blaine chocando contra su cuello, haciendo poner su piel de gallina.

Blaine, notando que se había tensado por el repentino gemido que había dejado escapar, se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Relájate."

Ese susurro estaba haciendo eco en la cabeza de Kurt enloqueciéndolo y efectivamente relajándolo, haciendo que se deje llevar, apagando por primera vez su cerebro para disfrutar cada segundo sin remordimientos, sin culpa.

Las manos de Blaine comenzaron a moverse desde los costados del cuello de Kurt hasta sus hombros y luego mas cerca del cuello nuevamente para luego bajar otra vez pero no se detuvo en sus hombros, sus manos bajaron por los brazos del otro chico y se acercó mas a su cuello, tan pálido y perfecto que le pedía a gritos que sea marcada. Su respiración se hacía más agitada a medida que se acercaba más a ese hermoso cuello. Por fin descansó su boca en él, soltando un gemido al sentir con sus labios lo suave que era la piel del otro chico y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo como si no hubiera comido en semanas y aquel cuello fuera un exquisito manjar.

Kurt, inconscientemente, estiró su cabeza hacia la derecha para darle mas espacio a Blaine, al notarlo, el chico hambriento sonrió y pasó su mano por el pecho de Kurt sosteniéndolo. Una mano de Kurt se posó en el pelo negro de Blaine, pasando sus dedos a través de los rulos con algo de gel del chico. Blaine, al sentir esa mano subió por el cuello que estaba devorando, besando la quijada y el cachete del chico pálido hasta llegar a su boca. Se detuvo en la comisura, en caso de que Kurt no quisiera y tuviera algo de tiempo para alejarlo pero aquello no sucedió, al contrario, Kurt giró su cuerpo para estar frente al chico y rodeó el cuello del morocho con sus manos.

Blaine sonrió nuevamente antes de besar los labios de Kurt, tan suaves, tan dulces, tan perfectos. El beso estaba lleno de dulzura, deseo, cariño y algo que ninguno de los dos podía describir, era…mágico.

Las manos de Blaine recorrieron toda la espalda de Kurt, los dos se estaban fundiendo en aquel beso y en un movimiento rápido y ágil, Blaine llevó a Kurt al asiento trasero para estar más cómodos. Kurt no entendía como, porque ni cuando pasó pero estaba en aquel asiento trasero que era mucho más cómodo que el del acompañante.

Blaine se acostó arriba de Kurt, en ningún momento rompiendo el beso, todo los contrario, lo intensificaron, haciendo descubrir sensaciones a los dos que nunca habían sentido antes.

El dueño del auto se acostó completamente sobre Kurt dejando que sus caderas se chocaran, acción que hizo a los dos jóvenes gemir de placer y de necesidad y eso se trasladó al beso, era más necesitado.

Kurt, impaciente por descubrir la lengua del otro chico, deslizó la suya por el labio inferior de este y en unos segundos logró su cometido.

Ya nada era claro, ya nada tenía sentido, ya todo era totalmente diferente pero Blaine recordó que recién se conocían y que quizás esta no era la mejor manera de empezar una relación así que se alejó de la boca de Kurt lo suficiente como para poder hablar y en un susurro por falta de aire dijo "Quizás debamos parar, recién nos conocemos y- Aaah!"

Kurt no lo había dejado terminar esa oración ya que había levantado sus caderas y las había chocado con las de Blaine en una señal de que no quería parar.

Blaine, sin discutir, volvió al beso. La fricción era hermosa, los dos chicos continuaron con esos movimientos hasta que se vinieron y despegaron sus labios para poder respirar.

Los chicos estaban transpirados, sin mencionar que habían llegado en sus pantalones, pero nada de eso les importaba ya que aquel acto había sido fantástico.

Cuando los dos pudieron respirar normalmente, Blaine abrazó a Kurt, quien no podía dejar de sonreír, acariciando su espalda en círculos.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en aquel auto donde disfrutaban la compañía del otro escuchando sus respiraciones tranquilas y relajadas. Hasta que un gruñido lo interrumpió.

Ante el ruido Blaine levantó la vista mientras reía a un Kurt totalmente rojo.

"Creo que alguien tiene hambre." Dijo el dueño del auto entre carcajadas y los dos chicos salieron del auto y entraron a la cafetería.

Pidieron sus órdenes y a la hora de pagar en donde Kurt abrió su mochila para sacar su billetera Blaine se adelantó pagándole rápido a la mujer detrás de la caja registradora.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Kurt tratando de sonar lo mas enojado posible.

"No digas nada, tuviste una mala mañana, yo invito." Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa encantadora que derritió a Kurt.

El otro chico se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Cuando su orden salió se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana conversaron normalmente, de todo un poco, como siempre, pero con una diferencia, Blaine había apoyado dulcemente su mano sobre la de Kurt, que estaba descansando sobre la mesa al lado de su café.

El otro chico fue sorprendido ya que nunca había hecho algo así públicamente pero luego se relajó al sentirse tan bien y correcto, le parecía tan relajante y hermoso poder mostrarle a los demás lo que él sentía, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Después del café fueron al cine cantando en el viaje canciones sin importancia que pasaban en la radio.

Blaine se había comportado como un caballero todo el día; le dijo a Kurt que eligiera la película y la vieron sin protestar y pagó otra vez por los dos y también compró pochoclos y gaseosas para los dos.

En la sala no podía soltar la mano de Kurt y no podían dejar de mirarse y besarse. Ninguno de los dos recordaba de qué se trataba la película cuando esta terminó y no podían dejar de reírse por ello.

Lamentablemente el día estaba terminando y en unas pocas horas se suponía que debían salir del colegio así que Blaine estacionó el auto en un parque, se acostaron debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente grande para crear una sombra que protegiera a los dos del sol, se abrazaron fuertemente sin querer soltarse y jugaron a imaginar que formas creaban las nubes.

Después de unas cuantas risas y besos ya era la hora de volver. Kurt prendió la radio pero no era lo mismo, por mas que lo intentara era imposible de librarse de la triste idea de que se badián separar hasta mañana y que ese perfecto día debía terminar.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del colegio en el minuto que los demás alumnos salieron. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el auto de Kurt, Blaine abrió la puerta del conductor para que el otro chico entrara, cuando lo hizo lo cerró. Kurt bajó la ventana y Blaine apoyó sus manos en el marco de ésta mirando con cariño al chico dentro del auto.

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" Preguntó Blaine con esperanza en su voz.

"Claro." Respondió Kurt antes de acercarse a el chico y darle un leve beso en los labios y continuó "Gracias por todo, este día resultó perfecto."

Blaine solo sonrió, sabía que Kurt había hecho el día perfecto pero no iba a decirlo porque si seguían hablando no se iba a separar de él nunca mas y se limitó a decir "Gracias, hiciste de MI día perfecto." Se puso en puntitas de pie y besó al chico dentro del auto antes de alejarse de él con una sonrisa gigante.

Kurt suspiró alegremente y se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó encontró a Finn sentado en el sillón tomando jugo, concentrado mirando la pared y fue cuando sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, Finn, no había pensado en él en todo el día ¿Cómo se permitió hacer todas esas cosas con Blaine cuando estaba saliendo con Finn?

Cuando el hermanastro notó que no estaba solo en la casa giró su cabeza para ver a su hermanastro y dejó el vaso en la mesa en frente suyo para preguntarle "¿Dónde has estado? No te vi en todo el día, ni siquiera en el club glee."

"Aah…es que no me sentía bien, acabo de volver de comprar unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza." Dijo felicitándose por crear una mentira tan buena tan rápido.

"Aah…" Dijo Finn sacando una pequeña sonrisa algo traviesa y descansando su mano en el almohadón, a su lado "¿No te quieres sentar?"

"No…gracias, mejor me recuesto. Nos vemos mañana." Contestó mientras se iba a su habitación.

La respuesta del chico desconcertó a Finn, su hermano NUNCA le había dicho que no, jamás.

Kurt, al llegar a su habitación se tiró de cabeza a la cama, rodó sobre ella para mirar el techo e inmediatamente su mente se prendió para finalmente pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Por un lado nunca debió salir con Blaine si tenía algo con Finn, nunca debió darle esperanzas, ni besarlo ni seguir con lo que estaban haciendo cuando Blaine le dijo que mejor debían parar.

Pero por otro lado, si no lo hubiera hecho se habría aburrido muchísimo y su día habría empeorado seguramente y no la hubiera pasado tan bien, todo lo que habían hecho era totalmente nuevo y hermoso y fantástico y no se podía comparar con Finn, él nunca lo había invitado a salir, ni hubiera demostrado afecto en público, sus besos no eran mas que eso, besos, él nunca hubiera sido tan caballero y seguramente si lo hubiera visto de mal humor iba a 'tratar de hacerme sentir mejor' besándome.

Ya pensar en los besos de Finn no tenía el mismo sentimiento, ya no quería hacerlo, ya no le encontraba sentido, sabía que no sentía nada, nunca lo sintió. Pensaba que si porque nunca había besado a nadie mas y ahora que lo había hecho era muchísimas veces mejor que besar a Finn. La verdad era que él nunca le podía dar a Kurt ni en años lo que le dio Blaine en horas. Nunca.

* * *

Bueeeno, como verán cambié la historia a M ya que se fue de las manos un poco el masaje de Blaine :P

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así de contenido para adultos u.u Asi que bueno, entiendo si no les gustó :P

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el resto del capítulo.

Su primera cita :3

Ya quiero que Kurt le diga la verdad de Finn a Blaine :O

Buenoo...nos leemos el fin de semana :D

Dejen sus reviews!


	3. Cap3: Tarde

Cap.3: Tarde

Kurt se levantó aquella mañana con una extraña y hermosa satisfacción en todo su cuerpo, se estiró en su cama con una sonrisa y se levantó de allí de un salto y fue hacia el baño, se bañó, se peinó e hizo a medias su rutina de cremas ya que todavía no había ido a comprar las cremas que le faltaban pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo eran solo cremas, iría a comprar las que faltaban mas tarde. Todavía tenía casi media hora para tener que ir al colegio, cosa rara ya que no tenía despertador, las cosas empezaron como ayer pero esta vez le afectaba menos.

Salió del baño, se cambió con la ropa que estaba preparada arriba de su escritorio, agarró su mochila y fue a la cocina donde sus padres estaban desayunando, los dos le mostraron una gran sonrisa y le dijeron ´Buen día´, cosa que Kurt imitó con alegría y entusiasmo. Se sentó en la mesa con ellos y comenzó a desayunar alegremente, cuando terminó Finn apareció entrando lentamente en la cocina con los demás, refregándose los ojos saludando a todos perezosamente.

Kurt saludó sin demasiada importancia y se fue energéticamente sacando sus cds en el camino desde la casa hasta su auto, ya estaba preparado, no iba a dejar que su mañana se estropeara, ya no mas.

En cuanto salió del auto Rachel y Mercedes se abalanzaron sobre él con miles de preguntas.

"Kurt ¿Dónde estabas ayer?" Preguntó con preocupación Mercedes.

"Mas importante pregunta es ¿Por qué tu auto estaba estacionado aquí pero tú no?" Dijo Rachel con un tono de superioridad como si en efecto su pregunta fuera más importante. Mercedes solo rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada intrigada a Kurt.

El chico solo puso sus manos en frente de las chicas en señal de ´alto´ y respondió "Wow, alto. Solamente…llegué, no me sentía muy bien y me llevaron a casa."

"¿Te llevaron?" Preguntaron las dos chicas casi al unísono.

"Si, me llevó Blaine a mi casa."

Las chicas se miraron con asombro y algo de picardía pensando en mil y una formas de molestar a su amigo con la información brindada.

Pero de repente Blaine pasó a su lado con intención de salir del estacionamiento y entrar al colegio. Kurt, al verlo, corrió hacia él para librarse de las inevitables burlas y caminó a su lado.

"Hola." Saludó Kurt a penas ruborizándose, no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, todo eso era nuevo por lo que también era raro.

Blaine le sonrió algo sorprendido de que haya aparecido de golpe, agarró su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le contestó "Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

Kurt sonrió lo más posible, se podría acostumbrar a las muestras de afecto en público "Con ganas de verte ¿Tú?"

"¡Hey!" Dijo Blaine haciéndose el enojado "Te robaste mi respuesta."

Ambos rieron y hablaron sobre las clases que les tocaban juntos y de los gustos en común que tenían, haciendo bromas, riendo, sonrojándose en ciertas ocasiones, pero sin soltarse de las manos y sin prestarle atención a las miradas de asombro y de los susurros.

Finn entró al colegio todavía algo dormido. Se refregó los ojos, levantó la mirada y vio a los dos chicos caminando delante de él a la distancia, enseguida sus ojos se posaron en las manos entrelazadas y las sonrisas ¿Kurt estaba con alguien? ¿Lo que tenía con él no significaba nada para el chico sonriente? Era totalmente injusto que él hiciera algo como eso sin hablar primero con él. Si el otro chico no lo hacía, Finn se sentía obligado a hablar con él aunque no le gustara y aunque siguiera teniendo mil y una dudas.

La primera clase de Kurt no coincidía con la de Blaine pero no les importó demasiado ya que estaban en el mismo colegio, se tendrían que ver más tarde. Se despidieron con un beso cuando el timbre sonó a sus respectivas clases.

No fue hasta que el castaño llegó a la puerta del aula que la memoria le pegó como un puñetazo en la mejilla: a la primera hora tenia biología, eso significaba estar sentado al lado de su hermanastro.

Tratando de tranquilizarse y actuar normal caminó hasta su banco un poco más lento de lo normal, no quería sentarse a su lado, eso provocaría una charla que realmente no quería tener. Kurt ya no sentía las mismas ganas ni de hablar como antes con él o de tratar de pelear por esa ´relación´, ya estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era ser feliz.

La profesora todavía no había llegado, nunca lo hacía a tiempo. El chico a su lado se inclinó hacia él levemente y en un susurro dijo "¿Qué haces con ese chico?"

Kurt, algo sorprendido de que Finn estuviera hablando con él en público, giró su cabeza hacia él para mirarlo y le dijo con tono algo seco "¿Qué chico?"

"El nuevo con el que estabas de la mano." El tono de Finn demostraba disgusto al hablar de él.

"Estamos saliendo ¿Y?" Respondió Kurt volteando nuevamente su cabeza para mirar el escritorio de su profesora, rogando en su mente para que apareciera y Finn no le hablara.

"Pero y…" Dijo mirando a su alrededor, se había olvidado de que había gente cerca, se acercó un poco más a su hermano y preguntó en un susurro más bajo "¿Y nosotros?"

Kurt soltó una leve risa "¿De qué ´nosotros´ me estás hablando?"

"Ya sabes Kurt."

"No lo sé Finn, tú dime, explícamelo porque sinceramente no entiendo, puedes tener ´esto´ conmigo mientras descubres si te gusta más Rachel o Quinn pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo."

Finn se sentó derechamente en su banco, el chico tenía razón pero no quería dejar ir a Kurt tan fácil, el solo pensar en hacerlo le daba un gusto amargo en la boca. Sería mejor hablarlo en un lugar más privado. Esperó a que la profesora llegara para que su mente se distrajera en la biología, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el chico.

Solo existía un problema, Kurt no quería interactuar con él de ninguna forma. El chico solo suspiró y puso atención a la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo Kurt sabia que debía enfrentar a sus amigas e informarlas de todo aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor mientras caminaba hacia su casillero a dejar sus libros. Blaine estaba haciendo lo mismo en su casillero, a su lado.

"Es hora de almorzar ¿Sabes lo que significa?" Dijo Kurt mientras abría su casillero y le daba una mirada rápida a Blaine.

"Que… ¿Es hora de comer?" Contestó Blaine con mucha duda ¿A qué se refería el chico?

Kurt rodó los ojos con humor, el pobre inocente no sabía lo que le esperaba. Cerró la puerta de su casillero y se apoyó contra ella, giró su cabeza para ver al moreno con ternura "Casi, pero no…significa que en la cafetería nos van a hacer un extenso interrogatorio." El otro chico se veía aún mas confundido, cerró su casillero y se paró en frente de Kurt y con su mirada exigió una explicación, a la que el otro chico contestó con una sonrisa "Mercedes y Rachel me atacaron en el estacionamiento, querían saber porque mi auto estaba ayer pero yo no y les dije que había llegado pero luego no me sentía muy bien y que me llevaron a mi casa."

El terror se instaló en Blaine, ya lo entendía "¿Llevaron? ¿Era necesario nombrarme?"

"Es que si decía que me había ido solo no tenía sentido que mi auto siguiera acá."

"Inteligente." Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del más alto, quien se ruborizó ante el tacto, su mano viajo desde allí hasta su mano y le preguntó al otro chico "¿Vamos al interrogatorio?"

"No quiero." Dijo Kurt con un puchero.

Blaine no se podía resistir a aquel acto, sonrió y le preguntó "¿Entonces?"

Kurt creó una sonrisa gigante y trotó hacia el auditorio sin despegar sus manos. No fue hasta que llegar que Kurt volvió a hablar "Entonces nos podemos quedar aquí, quizás no sea Dalton pero es lo que tenemos."

Blaine miró cada rincón del lugar, sonrió y le dijo "No está mal." Y ambos subieron al escenario balanceando sus manos unidas en el camino. Blaine se sentó en el banco del piano y Kurt se quedó a un lado de éste, poniendo un brazo encima de este para sostener su cabeza para admirar mejor al chico más bajo, quien con delicadeza puso sus manos sobre las teclas, le dedicó una mirada de complicidad al otro chico, pensando que seguramente conocería la canción que estaba a punto de tocar. Sus manos presionaron las teclas e inmediatamente Kurt saltó al escucharlo, esa canción era dulce y tierna.

El chico tocando le hizo un gesto a Kurt para que empezara a cantar con una sonrisa y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, el otro chico reconocía la canción.

El castaño asintió con algo de timidez y tomó aire profundamente y simplemente dejó que su voz acompañara el piano.

"_The power lines went out _

_And I am all alone _

_But I don't really care at all _

_Not answering my phone."_

Blaine estaba seguro de que su corazón había dejado de latir por una fracción de segundo, la voz de Kurt lo dejaba sin aliento, era como escuchar cantar a un ángel. Se preguntó porque en las seccionales no le dieron un solo y continuó cantando las oraciones antes del coro.

"_All the games you played _

_The promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started _

_Only darkness still remains" _

Sus voces se juntaron y hasta el final no las pudieron separar ni aunque lo quisieran, no lo podían evitar, sus voces eran perfectas juntas, era fácil y lindo.

"_Lost sight _

_Couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright _

_Been black and blue before _

_There's no need to explain _

_I am not the jaded kind _

_Playback's such a waste _

_You're invisible _

_Invisible to me _

_My wish is coming true _

_Erase the memory of your face _

_Lost sight _

_Couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright _

_One day _

_You will wake up _

_With nothing but "you're sorrys" _

_And someday _

_You will get back _

_Everything you gave me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright"_

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando Kurt se dio cuenta se estaban besando apasionadamente, Blaine se había parado para estar más cerca del cuerpo del otro chico, envolviendo al chico con sus brazos.

Kurt nunca se había sentido tan bien, los brazos de Blaine eran el lugar más seguro del mundo, también se podría acostumbrar a sus brazos alrededor suyo y a esos besos que le habían olvidar de todo.

Un sonido los hizo separarse, sorprendidos miraron hacia la puerta para revelar a un paralizado Finn con la boca abierta tratando de recordar cómo hablar.

Finalmente, al ver que su hermanastro no decía nada, Kurt le dijo "Finn él es Blaine, Blaine él es mi hermanastro Finn ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El otro chico cayó a la tierra al escuchar la voz del castaño y respondió tratando de sonar normal "S-Solo quería venir antes a la práctica del club glee."

"¡Ah, casi me olvido! Gracias por hacerme acordar." Dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine y mirándolo "¿Me acompañas a mi casillero a dejar algunas cosas?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza extrañado, algo pasaba pero no pensaba en preguntar, por lo menos no ahora. Cuando se fueron del auditorio y pasaron al lado de Finn le dio una sonrisa y le dijo "Mucho gusto."

Finn volteó la mirada para ver el escenario, no quería ver al chico con el que su hermano se había besado, se suponía que esos besos eran _suyos._

El resto del día fue normal y se pasó rápido. El castaño, al llegar su casa con Finn fue casi corriendo hasta su habitación, ahora era él el que no quería hablar, y se concentró en su tarea para pensar en otra cosa, sabía que tarde o temprano debía hablar con él pero prefería que fuera tarde.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si se darán cuenta odio a Finn, al principio de la serie me caía bien pero en el transcurso de la serie me fue gustando menos y esta es mi forma de desquitarme, es la segunda historia que escribo con él siendo el malo :P

Hoy dormí siesta así qu eme voy a quedar escribiendo el cap.3 de Cough Sryup y quizás de Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro que deberían leer :P

Bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus comentarios, me encantan asi que dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Cap4: ¿Y si…?

Cap.4: ¿Y si…?

Aquella mañana fue como todas las demás, excepto que ya tenía sus cremas y estaba más contento por ello.

El día anterior no le había dado a su hermanastro tiempo para hablar porque no quería hablar sobre Blaine con él. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir con él ya que Finn hacia lo mismo con Rachel y no quería discutir, no le veía el sentido.

A la hora de llegar al colegio el castaño vio a Blaine cuando llegó a su casillero. Él tampoco le dirigió una palabra. Ok, esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y sus ojos se clavaron en el morocho que estaba guardando unos libros que tenía en la mochila y dijo "Hola ¿Estás bien?"

El otro chico se encogió de hombros y respondió "Supongo."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque Blaine era tan cortante.

"Es que." Dijo antes de cerrar su casillero. Cuando lo hizo giró para ver a los ojos a Kurt y continuó "Ayer cuando apareció tu hermanastro…nos presentaste tan rápido y luego saliste corriendo y…"

"Hey, respira porque no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir."

"Es que… ¿Estás avergonzado de mi?" Preguntó Blaine con los ojos un poco llorosos, aquel pensamiento no lo había dejado dormir aquella noche.

El castaño rió fuertemente durante un buen rato mientras el morocho estaba paralizado, no sabía cómo sentirse o actuar al respecto. Cuando Kurt terminó de reírse se secó un par de lágrimas y contestó "¿Yo? ¿Avergonzado de vos? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque parecía como si no querías que Finn supiera que estamos juntos."

La cara de Kurt se iluminó ante esa afirmación "¿Estamos juntos?"

"B-Bueno, sí, no lo hablamos pero si…si tu quieres, no te voy a obli-" Blaine no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kurt saltó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El castaño le respondió en su oído "Sería todo un placer ser tu novio."

Blaine estaba en un batalla interna para saber lo que sentía, por un lado tenia la felicidad de que Kurt fuera su novio y por otro lado estaba la curiosidad, si no era ese el problema entonces ¿Cuál era?

"Entonces" Dijo Blaine separándose un poco de su novio para mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de leerlos en busca de una razón "¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No te llevas bien con él?"

Kurt se mordió el labio, su primer día de novios y tenía que mentirle. Pero…no le podía decir la verdad, no ahora "Si, es eso."

"¿Te ha hecho algo malo?" Y con esa pregunta el morocho tenía en su mirada una mezcla de preocupación y de enojo.

"No, no, no…solo es que…no me cae bien, es una tontería, vamos." Dijo cuando sonó el timbre "No quiero llegar tarde."

Eso calmaría a Blaine por un tiempo, en el cual Kurt podría pensar en cómo y cuándo decirle la verdad. Sabía también que iba a ser difícil ya que no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Pero también sabía que no podía empezar una relación seria con una mentira, debía aclarar todo de inmediato.

Y el primer paso, muy a su pesar, era hablar con Finn, para poder solucionar todo, para que se haga a un lado y lo deje estar con quien quiera, como él lo dejaba hacer lo mismo. Pero estaba casi seguro de que Finn no le molestaría hacer tal cosa ya que él debía estar muy ocupado tratando de ordenar sus ideas para intentar averiguar quién le gustaba, si Quinn o Rachel, tarea que no debía ser nada fácil.

El resto del día el castaño se dio cuenta de que valía la pena mentir ya que eso le daba la hermosa oportunidad de ver como Blaine sonreía, como sus ojos brillaban y como se reía. Lo más difícil de tener que hacer lo correcto era que una vez que el morocho lo supiera no podría admirar todas esas cosas, tendría que luchar por ellas y sabia que la mayoría de las veces iba a perder.

Cuando el colegio terminó por aquel día Kurt suspiró mientras estacionaba el auto en frente de su casa. Se armó de valor como pudo para no ignorar a Finn cuando entró a dicha casa.

Cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón se acercó a él con un aspecto algo derrotado, debía hacerlo.

El hermanastro sonrió al verlo sentarse en el sillón junto a él y dijo "¿Te arrepentiste?" Y lentamente se inclinó hacia su hermano en busca de un beso pero sintió una mano en su pecho que se lo impedía.

"No Finn." Contestó Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Finn con el ceño fruncido, sentándose derecho.

"Solo quiero hablar, pero prométeme que escucharás todo y al final hablarás."

"Trato."

Kurt suspiró, esto no iba a ser fácil "Mira, aunque todo lo que estuvimos haciendo fue muy loco y raro porque lo hacíamos mientras tú estabas saliendo con Quinn y ahora con Rachel yo accedí porque al principio me gustabas pero luego tenía miedo de que nadie quisiera estar conmigo, pensé que esta era mi única opción y que si no lo tenía no iba a tener nada, nunca más. Pero en estos días me pude dar cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, que puedo estar con otras personas que me quieran por cómo y quién soy, no tengo una sola opción o una sola oportunidad y eso me lleva a que…no puedo seguir haciendo esto porque…yo estoy con Blaine ahora, hoy me pidió que fuera su novio y yo acepté y fue de lo mejor, no puedo parar de sonreír desde entonces." Kurt miró esperanzado a Finn, esperando que sus argumentos fueran lo necesario para que su hermano estuviera feliz por él.

El más alto tenía los ojos llenos de enojo ¿Cómo era capaz ese enano de sacarle lo único que era _seguro_? Lo único que sin importar Quinn o Rachel seguía ahí, a su lado. Se levantó y bajó la cabeza para ver al castaño y le dijo "Quizás puedas terminar esto Kurt, pero esto no termina acá, porque tenias razón antes, yo soy el único que te querrá, Blaine no es nadie, solo te está utilizando." Y sin más palabras se fue con las manos formadas en puño a los costados, dejando atrás a un Kurt con su cara entra las manos llorando.

¿Y si tenía razón y Finn era el único que podría quererlo? ¿Y si solo tenía esa oportunidad?

* * *

Si, es muy cortito este capítulo pero por fin puse el primer enfrentamiento entre los hermanos, la verdad es que no me gusta escribir las partes de Furt pero bueno...que se le va a hacer...para los que leen mis otras fics ayer actualicé Recuerdos en blanco y negro y hoy o mañana voy a actualizar Cough Syrup :D

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en una fic empecé a contestarlos acá y esta copado asi que :P :

Ilsee: Si, lo se, no me gusta Finn jajaja.

MayiKlaine: Justo escribí un poco mas de Finn y falta un poco para que a Blaine le entren los celos porque por ahora no sabe nada pero de a poco :P

Elbereth3: Jajaja si, me pasa lo mismo, me parece muy tonto su personaje. Quizás deba cambiar la sinopsis :/ Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis demás fics :D

giovisKlaine: Si, en este capítulo Finn explotó jaja, espero que te haya gustado eso. Jaja, yo tampoco quiero pensar en la reacción de Blaine, pero bueno...falta para eso.

Gabriela C: Bueno, como leiste en este capitulo mas o menos lo amenazó a Kurt pero bueno...habrá que ver como lo resuelven.

Klaine Anderson Hummel: Bienvenida a mi loca fic :D Perdón por dejarte así, auqí te dejo el nuevo capítulo :D

Gracias también a los que siguen esta fic y a los que le dan favorito, me encanta

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	5. Cap5: Enfrentamientos

(Primero escribí el día de Blaine y después el de Kurt) Lo expliqué para que no hayan confusiones :D

* * *

Cap. 5: Enfrentamientos.

Blaine nunca estaba emocionado por ir al colegio pero allí estaba esa mañana, sonriendo embobado desde que se había despertado. Cuando vio lo tonto que se veía en el espejo se rió por lo bajo _–El efecto Kurt-_ pensó.

Como todas las mañanas se esparció gel en el pelo y lo peinó, se lavó los dientes, se cambió de ropa, salió de su habitación para saludar a sus padres y tomó una manzana para comer en el camino. Se subió a su auto y prendió la radio cantando algunas canciones todo el camino y comiendo la manzana en cada semáforo en rojo.

Llegó al colegio, tiró la manzana en un tacho de basura de la entrada y salió disparado hacia su casillero sabiendo que un hombre hermoso lo esperaba al lado.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando no lo vio, así que se acercó a Mercedes- que estaba sacando cosas de su casillero que estaba en frente- en busca de respuestas "¿Has visto a Kurt?"

La chica giró y con una sonrisa le contestó "-Hola Mercedes, buen día ¿Cómo has estado?- Hola Blaine, buen día para ti también, bien ¿Y tú? –Bien, gracias ¿Por casualidad has visto a Kurt? – No, no lo he visto, seguramente llegará mas tarde o se sentía mal, no lo sé."

El chico sonrió y dijo "Si, lo lamento, fue un poco grosero."

La chica dijo entre risas "No importa, tenlo en mente para la próxima. Me tengo que ir, quiero llegar temprano a mi clase de Geografía."

El chico asintió con la cabeza y la vio partir mientras pensaba que seguramente Kurt se había retrasado o que su alarma se podría haber roto…había muchas opciones y que no debía preocuparse.

Después de auto convencerse se volvió a acercar a su casillero, ingresó su combinación y abrió la puerta. Automáticamente un pequeño papel se deslizó hacia afuera, cayendo al piso. El morocho, algo sorprendido, se agachó, lo desdobló y lo leyó.

_**Blaine,**_

_**Cuando leas esto ve al auditorio, te estaré esperando.**_

_**Kurt.**_

Su sonrisa se convirtió en gigante cuando leyó el nombre de su novio al final, quizás había preparado algo muy romántico para ellos o le iba a cantar una canción. No podía aguantar más su curiosidad, por lo que sacó algunos libros de su casillero rápidamente y fue corriendo al auditorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de una luz en el medio del escenario y con cuidado de no tropezarse caminó hacia ella.

"¿Kurt? ¿Dónde estás?" Gritó, esperando escuchar la voz del castaño.

Pero nada, el silencio era el único presente en el auditorio.

Cuando llegó al escenario se paró bajo la luz que estaba en el medio de éste para ver si podía ver algo. Y después de unos minutos consiguió divisar una sombra, era alta y flaca pero estaba seguro al 100% que era humana y que estaba parado en la tercera fila.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién está allí?" Preguntó con algo de nervios.

La sombra se fue acercando a él lentamente, lo que hizo al morocho desesperarse mas, no se podía mover porque era el único lugar donde podía ver, si se movía no iba a poder ver nada y se caería y quien sabe lo que esa persona le haría.

La persona estaba a pasos de la luz que estaba sobre el morocho. Finalmente este último pudo reconocer esa cara, se asombró pero trató de quedarse lo mas tranquilo posible y dijo "¿Finn? Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Solo estaba aquí y me acerqué para hablarte de algo." Dijo acercándose mas al otro chico, dejando que la luz mostrara su identidad completamente. Blaine pudo notar entonces las ojeras bajo sus ojos, todo en él indicaba que estaba cansado, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"Si, dime ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"

"Sobre Kurt ¿Están juntos?" Blaine asintió y aunque el hermanastro sintió un pinchazo en el pecho continuó "Pero no lo quieres."

"Claro que lo quiero." ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa?

"Claro que no, nadie lo podrá querer mas que-" Finn paró de hablar inmediatamente pensando si darle esa clase de información al otro chico sería buena idea, pero…ya había empezado a hablar y ahora tenía que terminar para que el morocho entendiera que Kurt era _suyo _y que, por lo tanto, debería apartarse de él. Tomó aire y en casi en un susurro continuó "mas que yo."

"Escucha Finn entiendo la posición de hermano sobre protector pero creo que esto ya es mucho. No tengo idea de cuánto lo quieras porque lo debes querer mucho por ser familia pero otra cosa es decir que lo quieres mas que yo."

"Es que yo no lo quiero como familia, yo lo quiero como algo mas y Kurt era mío y lo seguirá siendo sin importar quien sea su novio porque nadie lo va a poder querer mas que yo, él es _mío, _así que te recomiendo que te alejes."

Blaine estaba en shock ¿Ellos estaban teniendo algo a sus espaladas? Eso era retorcido y raro. Después de unos minutos reaccionó cuando un puño le pegó en la cara, cosa que lo hizo caer al piso, donde sintió que un cuerpo se sentaba encima de él sin dejar que se moviera, el morocho se sentía inútil. Y luego más golpes llegaron y todo se volvió negro.

Finn en el séptimo golpe se levantó, no quería matarlo, quería golpearlo lo suficiente para que luego recordara lo sucedido y no se acercara a _su _Kurt.

Salió del auditorio normalmente y se incorporó a su ritmo habitual en el día, yendo a su clase cuando el timbre sonó.

* * *

El castaño estaba en su cama con la caja de pañuelos en una mano, sonándose la nariz con la otra y con un tacho de basura al lado de la cama llena de pañuelos usados, no sabía porque se había enfermado pero allí estaba, con algo de fiebre y resfriado sin poder pegar un ojo.

El día constó en leer, prepararse algo para comer, mirar una película y sonarse la nariz entre esas actividades, casi sin despegarse de la cama.

Ya a la tarde escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abría, escuchó pasos y después de unos segundos vio a Finn asomando su cabeza en su habitación saludando "Hola ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Emm…no, me siento igual." Contestó el otro chico ¿Por qué su hermano estaba siendo así con él cuando el día anterior le había gritado y amenazado?

"Bueno quizás" Dijo a medida que entraba en la habitación del pálido "te mejores ahora que estoy yo." Cerró la puerta tras él y se aceró a su hermanastro para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kurt con una mirada tierna y dijo "Por fin Kurt todo está como antes."

El castaño giró levemente la cara para deshacerse de esa mano y con el ceño fruncido preguntó "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De que Blaine sabe lo nuestro, ya todo es como antes." Dijo con una sonrisa.

El pálido se puso más pálido al escuchar las palabras de su hermanastro ¿Blaine sabia? Seguramente no lo quería ver mas, seguramente lo odiaba por hacer tal cosa y lo peor era que al día siguiente debía aceptar sus gritos y su rechazo, si había algo que no iba a poder soportar de él era verlo caminar fuera de su vida.

Dos días, dos malditos días habían estado de novios. Era su primer noviazgo y no lo pudo mantener y muy en el fondo sabía que era su culpa y no la de su hermanastro, si nunca hubiera cedido ante aquella relación el dolor que estaba sintiendo no existiría, no tendría esas ganas de quedarse en su cama y desaparecer en ella.

Las lágrimas corrían incontrolablemente por sus mejillas, toda su cara estaba roja y todavía estaba perplejo, no estaba consciente que en el mundo real Finn tenía una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido preguntándole "Kurt ¿Estás bien?"

Con eso la última gota rebalsó el vaso y Kurt volvió a la realidad sin poder ponerle una barrera a su enojo para contestarle "¿¡Bien!? ¿¡Acaso te parece que yo estoy bien Finn!? ¿¡Piensas que lo que hiciste me hace feliz!? ¡Porque si es así deberías comprarte anteojos para ver que las lágrimas en mi cara no son de felicidad! ¡A ver si entiendes pedazo de idiota que yo no soy tuyo, que no soy ningún objeto con el sello de tu nombre, que yo quería estar con Blaine, quería por una vez sentirme querido por otra persona por que tú me tratabas como basura, como tu premio de consolación cuando ser heterosexual no te salía bien! ¡Ya me cansé Finn y aunque Blaine no quiera estar conmigo después de lo que le has dicho tampoco quiero estar contigo y nunca lo querré!"

Finn miró al castaño con los ojos como platos pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos se paró y dijo "Yo sé que la noticia te pone de esta manera así que te dejaré descansar y cuando estés mas tranquilo verás que fue una buena decisión y te alegrarás conmigo." Dicho esto sonrió y se fue de la habitación con unos gritos de insultos de Kurt.

Sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, su posibilidad de que alguien lo tomara de la mano para caminar en público y tener la cabeza en alto se había hecho pedazos y nunca se sintió tan estúpido en su vida.

Lloró toda la noche hasta que sus ojos no tuvieron mas lágrimas y se cansaron, cerrándose mientras trataba de ignorar el fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho.

* * *

Si, es el segundo capítulo que subo en un fin de semana pero me inspiré y no queria dejarlos con el anterior capitulo porque no era muy lindo, asi que bueno...se que este tampoco es muy lindo pero en otro sentido pero la historia necesitaba algo de drama porque si no era todo muy feliz :P

Así que bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, por darle favorito y seguir esta fic

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	6. Cap6: La verdad

Cap.6: La verdad.

Otro día comenzaba y con él surgía una pizca más de entusiasmo en Kurt por ir al colegio.

Todo el camino estuvo con una gran sonrisa a pesar de que todavía no se sentía bien del todo quería volver al colegio, estar solo en su casa era muy aburrido, en cambio en el colegio se podía distraer un poco, además de poder ver a Blaine. Con el tiempo que le sobraba en su casa el castaño había llegado a la conclusión de que le encantaba como se sentía la mano de Blaine entrelazada con la suya e indudablemente quería volver a sentirla.

Pero por sobre todos los motivos el chico pálido no se quería quedar en su casa para no volver a ser molestado por su hermanastro otra vez, no quería volver a enfrentar una discusión de vuelta para que el mas alto no entendiera que no quería mas nada con él.

Kurt suspiró agotadamente, tampoco quería pensar en eso. Al llegar al colegio, estacionó su auto y se miró en el retrovisor dándole los últimos toques a su cabello.

Bajó del auto, entró al colegio y caminó hasta su casillero y sonrió al ver a Blaine, quien estaba sacando algunos libros mientras Mercedes le hablaba a su espalda, parecía que el morocho no quería escucharla, tenía la cabeza inundada dentro de su casillero.

Kurt se acercó para abrir su propio casillero con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de abrirlo preguntó "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

El cuerpo de Blaine se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del castaño y antes de que Mercedes pudiera responder cerró la puerta de su casillero y rápidamente desapareció en los pasillos entre los estudiantes dejando atrás a un muy confundido Kurt y a una desesperada amiga.

El chico desconcertado miró a la chica, pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación, ella suspiró y se acercó a él antes de responderle "No me quiso responder, así que ve y pregúntaselo tú." Y se fue.

_-__¿Hoy es el día de 'Confundan a Kurt'?- _Pensó.

Pero por otro lado, sus amigos estaban locos así que supuso que no debía prestar demasiada importancia a aquella situación. Abrió su casillero, dejó su mochila allí, sacó algunos libros y cuando sonó el timbre fue a tomar su primera clase.

Cuando ya varias horas habían pasado y el recreo había llegado Kurt no se había preocupado por otra cosa que no hubieran sido ecuaciones u órganos hasta que fue a su casillero y no vio al morocho, en ese momento en su cerebro se generaron mil y un preguntas y mil y una horribles respuestas, pero no dijo o hizo nada al respecto. Solo continuó su día como si fuera cualquier otro. Hizo un acuerdo mental con sí mismo de no preocuparse hasta el almuerzo, que era cuando estaba seguro que volvería a ver a Blaine.

Cuando ese momento llegó y escaneó con la mirada cada rincón de la cafetería y no lo vio las preocupaciones comenzaron a apilarse en su cabeza. De repente ya no tenía hambre y un nudo horrible se formó en su garganta.

Salió corriendo de la cafetería hacia los pasillos abriendo las puertas de todas las aulas incluyendo los clubes en los que Blaine no estaba unido como el de súper héroes o el de zombis, pero igualmente Kurt debía intentarlo.

A la mitad de las aulas abrió la puerta del auditorio. Vio una figura entre los asientos, donde el Sr. Schuester se sentaba para escuchar las audiciones y, aunque no sabía si en verdad era Blaine, corrió hasta aquel escritorio con la esperanza recorriéndole cada una de las venas.

Cuando llegó a la fila de aquel mueble se acercó lentamente mirando con atención aquella sombra. Con cada paso que daba la luz de la lámpara mostraba más la identidad de aquella persona desconocida.

"¿Blaine?" Preguntó el castaño refregándose las manos con voz con un toque de miedo ya que no sabía si se trataba de él.

La sombra giró la cabeza y la luz se reflejó en toda su cara. Efectivamente, era su cara. Kurt suspiró aliviado al ver su cara, pero después de verla detenidamente estaba con un ojo lastimado y con lágrimas alrededor de su cara. Allí fue cuando Kurt recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho. Blaine sabía la verdad y por eso estaba actuando tan raro.

Luego de unos segundos Blaine contestó mirando a todos lados en busca de algo o alguien "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, es que" Su mirada decayó al piso, le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos "no estabas en la cafetería y me preocupé."

"Bueno, me encontraste ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó el morocho dando vuelta su cara para volver a ver a aquel escenario con odio, deseando que con la mirada poder incendiarlo.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" Indagó el chico acercándose un poco al morocho.

Blaine notó tal acción y se levantó de su asiento retrocediendo unos pasos "Que raro que no lo sabes ¿Cómo está tu novio?"

Una amargura invadió la boca del pálido al imaginarse ser el novio de Finn y con cara de asco y respondió "Él no es mi novio, tu lo eres."

Blaine negó con la cabeza lentamente con más lágrimas sobre su rostro "Oh no Kurt, no puedo ser novio de alguien que me engañó y encima con su hermanastro ¡Por favor Kurt! Creí que eras mejor que eso."

Una mano imaginaria apareció y estrujó el corazón de Kurt sin piedad al escuchar las palabras de Blaine. De repente se quedó sin aire y como pudo dijo "No Blaine, por favor, no termines conmigo, lo de Finn no era serio y te lo quería decir pero tenía miedo es que-"

Blaine interrumpió al otro chico alzando una mano y mirando para el otro lado para no ver a Kurt llorar, ya que esa imagen lo mataba por dentro. Se tomó unos segundos y en un susurro frío dijo "Basta Kurt, terminamos." Y con eso se fue del auditorio, dejando a Kurt completamente solo, rodeado por la oscuridad de la habitación.

El castaño se abrazó a sí mismo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó que todas las lágrimas cayeran sin restricción alguna. Sus rodillas se volvieron débiles y terminó arrodillado en el piso de repente sintiendo mucho frío, llorando en el silencio y oscuridad del auditorio.

Después de casi una hora Kurt se levantó lentamente del piso con sus ojos y nariz rojos y como pudo salió del colegio con la cabeza gacha para que nadie pudiera ver su estado. No le importaba a que materia debía asistir, quería ir a su casa, trabar la puerta de su habitación y desaparecer en su cama entre lágrimas y las sábanas.

Y así lo hizo. Su padre, Carole y Finn de vez en cuando se detenían a decirle que debía salir de allí para comer algo pero nunca recibían respuesta, solo escuchaban el llanto.

_-¿Qué mierda hice? ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Blaine? Debí decírselo desde el principio o nunca haber estado con Finn ¡Finn por amor de Dios! ¡Soy un idiota! Ya no puedo ver a Blaine a los ojos, ya no sé qué decirle, nunca me perdonará- _Pensó mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y se dejaba llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

Bueeeeno, la bomba explotó :/

Seguramente no les gustó mucho este capítulo pero bueno...la verdad tenia que salir a la luz :_

Comentarios:

Gabriela C: Yo también :P

Klaine Anderson Hummel: Si, Finn tiene problemitas. Al final no te agregué a twitter :/ Hoy cuando pueda lo hago :P

Elbereth3: Jajajaja Si, yo también lo odio, ya sufrirá...todo a su tiempo :P Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado Gracias.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen y le dan favorito a esta historia

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	7. Cap7: Cuatro paredes

Cap.7: Cuatro paredes.

_-Siento como si todo lo que hubiera construido hasta ahora se derrumba a mi alrededor y no sé como reconstruirlo._

_No debí estar con Finn, empezando por la razón de que es mi hermanastro y la otra razón es porque es un tonto._

_¿Qué haré ahora sin Blaine? ¿Qué__ haré si no le puedo hablar? Seguramente tampoco me querrá ver._

_Soy un desastre, soy un monstro. Todavía no entiendo porque accedí a la propuesta de Finn…supongo que era mi única opción en aquel momento y pensé que seguiría siendo mi única opción toda mi vida._

_Y ahora que se que no es así es demasiado tarde. Me pude imaginar caminando de la mano con él, conociéndonos mejor, enamorándonos día a día._

_Pero nunca me imaginé que algo como esto podría pasar, quizás me imaginé el día en el que yo se lo tuviera que decir pero no pensé que Finn lo haría, no lo creí capaz._

_La verdad es que ya no conozco a mi hermanastro, nunca lo conocí al 100% pero estaba seguro de que no era así.- _Pensó Kurt en su cama, enroscado en sus sábanas. Sus pensamientos eran lo único que el castaño tenia y lo único que hacía. Se había pasado días enteros en su cama, solo pensando y llorando. No podía ir a la escuela y ver que Blaine lo ignoraba, no lo podría soportar y tampoco quería salir de su habitación para que su familia lo atacara con preguntas. Cada día a la hora de la cena alguien se acercaba a tocar su puerta y preguntar si quería comer- Pregunta a la que el joven respondía que no- y luego trataba de convencerlo pero no había caso, el chico no quería salir. Las pocas veces que dormía, en algunas ocasiones, soñaba…pero no cualquier clase de sueño, era felices, estaba con Blaine riendo en una cita y de vez en cuando se besaban y se tomaban de las manos pero luego, al despertar era horrible porque eso nunca podría ocurrir, ya no.

De repente las cuatro paredes de su habitación se volvieron en sus amigas, eran fieles testigos de lo que le había pasado.

* * *

Mercedes dio media vuelta para ver otro día mas el casillero de Kurt vacío, intacto. Suspiró ante la mala costumbre de no ver nadie allí. Miró a Blaine, que estos días estaba con la cabeza gacha y el ojo lastimado.

El morocho no le dirigía a la chica ni una palabra. Si tenía suerte recibía respuestas cortas como un 'si' o 'no'. Y la chica sentía que era totalmente injusto que no pudiera ver a su mejor amigo todos los días por un problema entre ellos.

Así que estaba dispuesta a obtener explicaciones y antes de que Blaine se fuera la chica le preguntó "¿Sabes por qué Kurt está faltando estos días?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente. Cuando dobló en la esquina para caminar por otro pasillo levantó la cabeza solo un poco. Le dolía mucho el cuello ya que bajaba la vista para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que no estaban dispuestas a abandonar su cara.

Mercedes suspiró cansadamente, estaba harta de tener amigos tan tontos. Y si eran tan tontos que no podían resolver sus problemas ella debía intervenir.

* * *

Kurt quería dormir, ya no quería pensar mas, la voz en su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco y sentía repentinas ganas de salir de la habitación por lo menos para mirar televisión o leer algo ya que sus recientes amigas, las paredes, lo estaban asfixiando y podía sentir de alguna forma como estas se cerraban con la intención de aplastarlo.

El castaño saltó levemente en la cama al escuchar el timbre de la casa y lentamente se levantó de ella con las sábanas enroscadas en su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y la luz lo dejó ciego. Se tomó unos minutos para ajustar sus ojos a tal brillo y tambaleándose un poco en cada paso caminó hasta la puerta, acercó su ojo a la mirilla de esta y se alivió al ver a su mejor amiga, la había extrañado horrores.

Con felicidad abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa que pensó que tenía olvidada la recibió en su casa.

La chica al verlo tan destrozado adoptó una expresión de tristeza pero el sentimiento de por fin volver a ver a su mejor amigo la impulsó para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Kurt, no te das cuenta de cuánto te he extrañado y ¡Wow! Estás muy flaco ¿Desde cuando no comes?" Terminó por preguntar la chica rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

El castaño bajó un poco la vista, no le gustaba que su amiga lo mirara así "Desde que no voy al colegio."

"¿¡Estás loco!? Hace casi una semana que no vas. Ahora vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo urgentemente."

El chico solo suspiró y dejó pasar a la chica. Que una vez adentro dejó todo lo que era del colegio sobre una mesita y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, donde rápidamente sacó muchos ingredientes.

"Ahora" Dijo Mercedes cuando terminó de sacar todo lo necesario y se dio vuelta para ver a Kurt "te vas a sentar y me vas a contar cual es el problema entre tú y cejas triangulares mientras yo cocino."

El chico pálido sabía que no se lo estaba pidiendo y ni preguntando, se lo estaba ordenando y también sabía que no había nada en el mundo que podría decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ¿Debía contarle todo lo que le había pasado? ¿Ella lo juzgaría o criticaría sus decisiones?

Pero…por otro lado…ella era su mejor amiga y necesitaba decírselo a alguien ¿Quién mejor persona que ella?

"Está bien." Dijo Kurt sentándose en la banqueta y apoyando sus manos en la mesa "Te lo diré pero por favor no me interrumpas ni hagas muecas ni nada hasta que yo termine ¿De acuerdo?" La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para cocinar y el chico bajó la mirada, sabía que su amiga le iba a hacer muecas y no la quería ver a los ojos en ningún momento por la vergüenza. "Todo empezó el año pasado cuando Finn se acercó a mi algo confundido, me dijo que no sabía si le gustaba Rachel o Quinn y que necesitaba mi consejo. En ese momento todavía yo no podía superar mi enamoramiento por él y le dije que quizás no le gustaban la chicas y lo confundí aún mas y después de unos minutos de reflexionar me miró fija y decididamente y se acercó a mí y me besó. En ese momento no podía estar mas feliz porque bueno, era mi amor platónico y se estaba haciendo realidad y me dejé llevar y cuando el beso terminó él se paró y empezó a caminar en círculos algo enfadado y para tranquilizarlo le dije que no se preocupara, que no significaba nada pero Finn me dijo que para él eso había significado algo, que le había gustado y después de pensarlo por un par de minutos mas me propuso de tener una clase de relación en secreto y yo como el gran estúpido que soy acepté porque era lo que en ese momento siempre había soñado y al llegar a casa después del colegio y no había nadie nos besábamos por un buen rato y después todo seguía como cualquier otro día normal. Y…bueno, cuando Blaine apareció todo cambió, los besos de Finn no eran los mismos y no quería besarlo mas, Blaine me enseñó que Finn no era el único chico que me iba a querer y me mostró que era un buen chico y que enserio le gustaba. Y cuando vi eso quise tener una relación seria con él….y la tuve…por un día por la estúpida boca de Finn, le dijo todo y obviamente hablé con Blaine y me dijo que ya sabía todo y discutimos y no quiero volver al colegio para que él me ignore y no me hable, no lo soportaría Mercedes, no podría hacerlo."

La chica se quedó un buen rato paralizada, tratando de ordenar toda la información en su cabeza para decir algo. Dio media vuelta para ver a su amigo con una mirada confusa, tenía demasiados sentimientos mezclados.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaan! Que dirá Mercedes al respecto? :O

No me odien por terminar el capítulo así porque estaba pensando en cortarlo antes de que Kurt dijera la verdad para que no sepan si se lo iba a decir o no así que lo pude terminar mucho mejor :P

Al final me puse a escribir porque la tarea de matematica me frustra y bueno :_

Voy a intentar de seguir haciéndola y si no me sale escribo el nuevo capitulo de Recuerdos en Blanco y Negro :D

Y también me impulsó a escribir la canción que canta Kurt en Wonder-ful, por fin tiene un solo! Después de darle dos frases en At The Ballet, asi que wiiii. Ya quiero ver ese capitulo para ver la charla entre Burt y Blaine y cuando Kurt vuelve lo que habla con Blaine y dfnmlswgnrkerhj ya arreglé con dos amigas klainers para quedarnos a dormir en la casa de una y verlo juntas por si a alguna le agarra un paro cardíaco y hay que llamar una ambulancia o algo asi :P

Bueeeeno, comentarios:

Ilsse: Ese era mi plan, no me gusta Finn y quiero compartir mi odio con ustedes :P Nunca hice a otro personaje como el malo de la historia, deberí probar con algun otro.

Elbereth3: Si, eso de dejar explicar me lo pregunto cuando leo otras fics pero bueno...debe ser para prolongar el drama :P Y Finn ya sufrirá no se como, cuando ni donde, pero sufrirá :P

Gabriela C: Quiero prolongar un poco este problema pero todo a su tiempo :P

Gracias a los que comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, muchisimas gracias :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: No es tan fácil Parte 1

Cap.8: No es tan fácil. Parte 1

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Dijo la chica en un tono peligroso después de darse vuelta para ver en la cara de su amigo si lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Kurt no pudo soportar la mirada de Mercedes sobre él, era demasiado fuerte sobre sus ojos, causando que se acumularan con lágrimas. Su cara se volvió automáticamente en roja por el llanto que sabía que iba a venir a continuación. "Mercedes por favor no me juzgues ni me grites, no tú, por favor no tú." Las lágrimas rodaron una tras otra sin pausa sobre la cara del chico.

La chica sintió una puñalada en el estómago al ver a su amigo en ese estado, tan asustado, tan desesperado, tan triste y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo mientras le decía "Shhh, Kurt, todo va a estar bien. Nunca te juzgaría, soy tu amiga, sólo me molestó que no me lo hubieras dicho antes porque quizás entonces no tendrías este problema, pero me alegro que me lo hayas contado. Kurt…" Dijo la chica casi en un susurro tomando la barbilla del chico para levantarla y poder verlo a los ojos "Yo siempre estaré para cualquier momento en el que me necesites, cuentes lo que me cuentes no me separaré de tu lado ¿Si? Puedes también contarme cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo?"

El chico asintió con lo que con un microscopio se podía notar, una sonrisa y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber bien que hacer, como ayudar a su amigo en esa situación, nunca había pensado en algo así, nunca le había pasado eso ni mucho menos a algún conocido, por lo que no sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación. Pero como ahora, en ese mismo instante lo que el chico pálido necesitaba era apoyo se mostró fuerte y se dio vuelta para continuar con lo que estaba preparando para que su amigo comiera. "Quizás no sepa muy bien como apoyar a alguien en una situación como esta, pero encontraré una forma. Primero deberías salir, dormir, ir a la escuela, a pasear, a hablar a vivir un poco. Trata de ponerte mejor así conseguirás las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con Blaine, seguramente si lo hablan bien, como dos personas tranquilas y maduras lo podrán superar."

El chico bajó la mirada pensando que era verdad, debía hablar con él pero veía aquel punto tan lejano "¿Cómo está él?"

"¿Está? Jajaja…muy pocas veces está en el colegio y cuando asiste es como si no estuviera allí, no habla, no contesta, camina lento como un zombi, tiene ojeras negras visibles desde la China…es como un fantasma. A veces me gustaría entrar en su mente para saber en lo que piensa, parece que está concentrado en algo."

Su amigo pálido se sintió mal por unos minutos, el que Blaine estuviera así era completamente su culpa "Cedes…" Dijo el chico con la voz quebrada, levantando la vista que estaba nublada por tantas lágrimas acumuladas. La chica, al escucharlo se le partió por la mitad el corazón y se dio vuelta rápidamente con dos platos con dos ensaladas en ellas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y puso toda su atención en aquel chico.

"… ¿Y si Blaine y yo no estábamos destinado a estar juntos?"

El chico sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco "Kurt, nunca digas eso, quizás no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos pero…he visto como se tratan, como se ven juntos, ambos son mas felices, tienen sonrisas mas grandes, tienen brillo en sus ojos. Rocían todo su maldito amor por los pasillos." La chica rió con la esperanza de que su amigo la pudiera seguir con la risa. A los pocos segundos se relajó al escucharla y terminó por decir "Nunca dudes de esas cosas Kurt ¿Si? Ya te dije lo que debes hacer, hazme caso y todo saldrá bien ¿Cuándo te he dado un mal consejo?" La chica se dio vuelta y agarró dos vasos, agua y cubiertos.

"Es verdad, por eso eres mi mejor amiga, gracias."

Luego de algunas horas de hablar, comer, reír, lavar los platos y que Mercedes le pasara la tarea a su amigo la puerta se abrió revelando a un sudado y cansado Finn con la ropa de football.

Rápidamente Kurt desvió la mirada y Mercedes miró el reloj sobre su muñeca con furia porque se tenía que ir a su casa y no quería dejar a su amigo solo en aquel momento pero debía hacerlo.

"Hola y adiós Finn, me tengo que ir. Que te mejores Kurt, espero verte en estos días en el colegio." Saludó a ambos y se fue derecho a su casa.

"Bueno, alguien por fin salió de su habitación." Dijo Finn con una media sonrisa dejando su mochila y sus hombreras en uno de los sillones.

"Si, Mercedes lo logró." Dijo Kurt viendo lo interesante que era un cuadro de Carole colgado en la pared.

"Hay, no entiendo porque estás tan…así." Dijo riendo levemente dándose vuelta para ir a la cocina y buscar algo para tomar.

_-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, tranquilízate Kurt…no tiene sentido- _"Déjalo Finn, no tiene caso explicarte porque no lo entiendes, no entiendes mis sentimientos."

"No tienes que explicarme nada porque lo entiendo, viste que Anderson era lindo y seguramente a la hora de ir a la cama no era lo que imaginabas y te fuiste." Dijo el chico después de salir a los pocos minutos con un vaso de agua y con un tono humorístico.

_-A la mierda con los números- _"¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora? ¿Qué te piensas que soy?" Gritó Kurt, parándose de su lugar en el sillón.

"Oh, por favor Kurt, creo que no hace falta explicación y nadie te está juzgando aquí porque lo entiendo, nunca quise mas de unos besos, te tenías que reprimir al no poder hacer todo conmigo y Anderson era lindo así que hiciste algunas cosas con él. Pero ya esta…" Dijo el chico mas alto hablando tranquila y pausadamente acercándose a paso lento hacia Kurt "…ya podemos hacer esas cosas, ya no lo necesitas." Cuando llegó a estar a pocos pasos de su hermanastro, tomó sus manos.

El castaño no podía moverse ¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora? ¿Ese chico le estaba hablando enserio? ¿Cómo pudo querer una relación con alguien así? Los ojos y boca de Kurt no tenían límite, estaban monstruosamente abiertos, era algo que lo asombraba y que no comprendía, realmente, por mas que él quisiese no podía comprender. "Finn ¿Me estás hablando enserio? No entiendes nada, por supuesto que no fue así, yo nunca me reprimí de nada y no voy a estar esperando por siempre hasta que decides o no hacer conmigo, yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que quiero. Y quiero que entiendas una cosa ¡No quiero estar contigo y nunca lo querré!"

En el medio de el enojo y los gritos una boca aprisionó los labios de Kurt, impidiéndole continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. Trató de cerrar la boca pero una lengua se lo impidió, entrando sin permiso en su boca recorriéndola con violencia y rapidez. Trató de empujarlo lejos pero dos brazos no lo dejaron y por supuesto Finn era más fuerte que él.

Pero en el momento en el que su hermanastro se acercó mas a él, oprimiendo sus cuerpos sintió asco y pensando rápidamente consiguió la solución y con su rodilla golpeó a Finn en la entrepierna, por fin liberándolo.

Corrió hasta su habitación llorando nuevamente, sabía que no debía llorar tan seguido pero no podía evitarlo, últimamente todo lo que hacía, aunque no fuera intencional, le salía mal.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, sabía que haber salido de allí había sido una mala idea, la trabó y fue rápidamente al baño para cepillarse los dientes, quería sacarse el sabor de Finn, o cualquier rastro que dejara en él.

Pero aunque no sintiera mas el sabor sentía todavía como la boca y lengua de Finn no lo dejaba hablar y se sintió acorralado, preso. Esa sensación no se le iba a ir tan rápido.

* * *

Bueeeeno, se que no fue muy lindo leer esto pero bueno...la vida es así :/

Les voy a contar porque lo dividí en tres partes, hoy en el aula se me ocurrió de la nada que podía partirlo en tres para ver los diferentes puntos de vista y como tres personas pasan por esta situación y como una está involucrada en las tres (me van a entender mejor cuando lean el próximo capítulo). Los personajes son: (Obviamente) Kurt y Blaine y...Mercedes.

La siguiente será sobre Blaine y la que le sigue a esa de Mercedes :O

Hoy estoy muy emocionada por la propuesta dsflnkdsjgnretyjnhdjthydhy Aunque no lo voy a ver hoy D: porque arreglé con amigas klainers para verlo juntas y hoy no podia asi que voy mañana y lsgnfrnlrktjfnhtljrnygty. Aunque prefiero que Blaine se tome mas tiempo en la propuesta para hacer algo muy romántico como pedirselo en Dalton en las escaleras o cantandole una cancion de Katy Perry :P (auque prefiero eso) estoy muy emocionada.

Respuestaaas:

Ilsee: Es verdad, nunca lo usé en una fanfic como malo. podría :O Si, yo también lo odio. Falta para eso pero bueno...hay que esperar.

Elbereth3: Jajaja eso es lo que quiero hacer :D. Estoy en eso, gracias por tu apoyo :P

Gabriela C: Falta para eso D: hay que esperar :_

Bueno...con respecto a mis otras fics...Recuerdos en blando y negro lo voy a actualizar el fin de semana, no el viernes porque es el cumple de mi hermano asi que no voy a estar disponible para escribir pero lo voy a actualizar si o si.

Dejen sus hermosos reviews! :D


	9. Cap9: No es tan fácil Parte 2

Cap.9: No es tan fácil. Parte 2

Ya ni Blaine sabía si alguna de estas últimas noches había dormido, tenía una ojeras enormes y oscuras.

Ya casi era un fantasma, tanto en el colegio como en su casa y él lo reconocía. Muchas veces se sentaba a pensar si no había reaccionado tan exageradamente pero luego pensaba que no era exagerado, era justo ya que Kurt lo había engañado ¡Con su hermanastro! ¿Qué clase de persona retorcida era aquel castaño?

Quizás no se conocían lo suficiente para que le contara pero, de todas formas, no quería alguien que lo engañaba a su lado, quería a alguien en el que pudiera confiar y Kurt había demostrado que no era esa persona.

Pero algo andaba mal, se sentía horrible, como si los días o el tiempo no tuvieran sentido alguno, como si solo viviera sin un objetivo, cosa que le hacía preguntarse para que siguiera viviendo. Pero no pude responder eso.

Estos días se habían basado en un rutina de ir al colegio, en su casa ir a su habitación, mirar la tarea que tenía para el día siguiente hasta que decidía que no quería hacerla y desaparecer en la cama entre las sábana, cada tanto mirando una película de acción o ciencia ficción o cualquier cosa que no fuera romántica, no quería recordar a Kurt, quería borrarlo, todavía no sabía cómo exactamente pero ya encontraría la forma.

Y ahí estaba, en su cama, hecho una bolita mirando 'La Cabaña del Terror' Que quizás era la peor película de "Terror" que haya visto.

Envuelto en sus críticas hacia la película fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Con el ceño fruncido lentamente abrió la puerta para revelar a una sonriente Mercedes. Aquella sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el estado de Blaine, hizo una mueca y lo saludó "Hola Blaine."

"Hola ¿Qué pasa Mercedes?" Preguntó con un intento absurdo de sonreír.

"Emm… ¿Puedo entrar?"

"¡Aah! Claro, si, perdón, adelante." Dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pudiera entrar.

Mercedes, al entrar miró a todas partes para observar la casa, luego de unos minutos de observación dio media vuelta para mirar a Blaine "Que linda casa."

"Gracias…emm…me encanta que me hayas visitado pero… ¿Cómo sabias que vivía aquí?"

"Tengo mis contactos. Bueno, no vine para hablar de cómo se ciertas cosas."

"¿Entonces? ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

La chica caminó unos pasos más para sentarse en un sillón y palmeó uno de los almohadones a su lado para que el chico se sentara a su lado.

Blaine así lo hizo e inmediatamente en cuanto se sentó al lado de la chica se giró para mirarla a la cara, lo mismo hizo ella y dijo "Blaine, primero: no quiero que digas nada hasta que termine por favor, se que vas a querer hablar pero necesito hablar sin interrupciones." El chico asintió con la cabeza preparándose para lo que seguía, sabía que tenía que ver con Kurt pero no lo iba a poder ignorar mas, en algún momento tenía que hablar de él o pensar en él "Está bien…yo sé lo que pasó, se que lo que hizo con Finn estuvo mal y todos los adjetivos que le quieras poner a la situación. Pero eso fue antes, antes él no pensaba que era capaz de encontrar a aquella persona perfecta para él con la que pudiera pasar todos los días de su vida, pensaba que ni en un millón de años iba a haber un hombre gay en Ohio, y si lo hubiese no sería como Kurt. En ese momento está enamorado de Finn y cuando él vino con sus dudas no pudo decirle que no, porque después de todo era el chico que le gustaba y nada mas importaba, porque por fin había encontrado a alguien que se podía acercar a aquella idea del 'felices por siempre'. En ese momento no pensó bien las cosas porque estaba cegado con esa idea, con esa meta del amor perfecto. Y no pienses que mientras estaban saliendo te estaba engañando con él porque no es verdad, él se quiso alejar porque aprendió de ti que lo que tenía con Finn no era lo que buscaba y ya no le significó nada." Miró unos minutos la expresión de Blaine, se lo notaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido con la mirada perdida "Me imagino que no debe ser fácil pero tampoco lo es para Kurt, ayer lo vi y está casi como tú, solo piénsalo, no quiero ver así a ninguno de los dos ¿Si? ¿Me prometes que lo pensarás?" La chica acompañó su pregunta con una caricia en la mano del otro chico.

"No lo sé Mercedes ¿Enserio no me engañó?"

"Es enserio Blaine, Kurt no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Pero apúrate, Finn es muy posesivo y quiere a Kurt a cualquier costo, hará cualquier cosa y yo sinceramente tengo algo de miedo. No lo dejes solo, quisiera estar ahí para él pero mas que insultar a Finn no puedo hacer."

Blaine asintió con la mirada fija y decidida "Está bien Mercedes, lo voy a pensar, te lo prometo."

La chica sonrió a mas no poder al escuchar esa oración y con un saltito dijo emocionada "Genial, luego te llamo para que me cuentes que pensaste ¿Si?"

El chico asintió diciendo "Está bien…gracias por preocuparte por nosotros."

"Si, no sé qué harían sin mí." Dijo con una sonrisa parándose de un salto "Bueno, me voy, nos hablamos mas tarde."'

"Sip." Contestó el chico imitando las acciones de su amiga hasta la puerta, se despidió de ella y al cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella para pensar.

Entendía por lo que Kurt pasaba antes de resignarse a encontrar esa persona indicada porque le había pasado ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir que otro hombre gay pudiera vivir en Ohio? Las probabilidades eran muy pocas, quizás había varios pero no se animarían a decirlo en voz alta.

Y quería creer que Kurt no lo había engañado con Finn pero solo había una forma de saberlo, preguntándoselo.

* * *

Bueeeno, si debería hacer los capítulos mas largos pero bueno, el siguiente lo va a ser, lo prometo, no se si voy a hacer el punto de vista de Mercedes, si lo hago va a ser muy corto.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Que hará Blaine ahora? :O Chan chan chaaaan...

Bueno, a los comentarios:

Ilsee: Ya viene, ya viene :P

Adriana11: De nada, si lo se, pobre Kurt, ya se verá que hace Blaine en el siguiente capítulo :O

Gabriela C: Por suerte no me tardé tanto, acá está :D

Elbereth3: Jajaja, amo tu odio por Finn :P Acá está el punto de vista de Blaine, espero que te haya gustado, pero obviamente esto no termina acá, todavía falta que se pare y haga algo :O

(Para los que leen Cough Syrup hoy o el miércoles voy a tratar de actualizar, paciencia por fis :P)

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan le dan favorito y siguene sta historia, enserio muchas gracias!

Besoos, dejen sus reviews! :D


	10. Cap10: Tratar

Cap. 10: Tratar.

¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué palabras iba a utilizar? ¿Cuándo lo iba a ser? Ninguna de estas preguntas estaba respuesta en la cabeza de Blaine. Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Tendría el valor de aclarar las cosas?

Seguramente si hubiera sido por otros motivos y fuera con otra persona la respuesta sería si, pero se trataba de Kurt y de una pregunta, cuya respuesta no se animaba a escuchar por miedo de que le dijera que, efectivamente muy a su pesar, lo había engañado con Finn.

Quizás si olvidaba el hecho de que ellos fueran hermanastros podría ver las cosas con más calma, pero ese pensamiento seguía latente en su memoria y hacia que viera al castaño bajo otra luz totalmente diferente y extraña, puesto que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera pasado eso.

Y para colmo los nervios no ayudaban.

Pero muy en el fondo reconocía la verdad; quería estar con Kurt porque sentía que lo suyo si valía la pena, que podían ser una pareja seria, que podían estar juntos, amarse, vivir juntos y poder hacer mucho compromisos más en el futuro. Él podía sentirlo y por esa razón, en ese mismo instante supo que debía luchar por Kurt, para lo que primero debía conocer la completa y pura verdad de la situación. Por lo menos debía luchar por ese futuro juntos.

Con todo el coraje que tenía en aquel momento, se levantó de un salto de la cama, se bañó, se lavó los dientes, se vistió con unos pantalones rojos que dejaban ver sus tobillos, unos zapatos negros, una simple camisa blanca a cuadros negros y grises y un chaleco negro encima, comió rápidamente unas tostadas, del apuro se desparramó muy poco gel sobre sus rulos, agarró su guitarra y se fue de la casa con una gran sonrisa y decidió que por el momento iba a estar bien, iba a sentirse bien aunque no se creyera completamente.

El morocho moría de nervios por dentro a cada paso que daba en la calle pero por fuera era otro chico con una gran sonrisa y buena ropa.

Era día de semana y los dos debían estar en el colegio pero Blaine sabía muy bien que si Kurt no había ido a clases por dos semanas esta mañana no iba a ser una excepción.

Cuando llegó a la residencia Hudson-Hummel el morocho dio la vuelta para encontrar la ventana que creía que le pertenecía al chico ¿Qué importaba si se confundía de ventana? Igualmente el chico iba a estar solo en la casa.

Aclaró su garganta con una bola de nervios en el estómago tratando de olvidarlos. Pasó la correa de la guitarra por su hombro, colocó los dedos en los trastes que correspondían y con la mano comenzó a tocar.

_**Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin'  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
To never ask why**_

Sintió las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas otra vez y lentamente comenzó a parpadear ajustando sus ojos a la luz de la habitación.

Una melodía algo familiar venía de… ¿Su patio?

Algo confundido y dormido se paró y se dirigió a su ventana, para lentamente correr la cortina. El sol lo dejó ciego por algunos segundos, por lo que apartó su mirada de allí.

Cuando se acostumbró a la cantidad de luz proveniente de afuera se frotó los ojos sorprendido preguntándose si estaba soñando.

Con una sonrisa abrió la ventana y dejó que se escuchara todo el sonido.

Allí estaba Blaine siendo tan perfecto como el primer día que lo había visto. Vistiéndose, cantando y siendo tan perfecto como en ese entonces.

Sus ojos eran aun más claros y hermosos con los primeros rayos del sol, su sonrisa bien hubiera podido reemplazar el brillo de la luna horas atrás y su cabello estaba justo en el punto medio que a Kurt lo volvía loco, no demasiado salvaje pero tampoco con mucho gel.

_**Where there is desire**__**  
**__**There is gonna be a flame**__**  
**__**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**_

Su príncipe se había levantado y Blaine se preguntó si había cosa más hermosa que aquella imagen; un chico pálido con la piel de porcelana a la luz del sol, su cabello castaño algo desordenado, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas y en sus ojos un brillo particular que muy pocas veces había visto en él cuando lo hacia reír o lo sorprendía. Esos ojos ahora eran más celestes de lo que podía recordar después de haber estado varios días sin verlo.

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**__**  
**__**More than just a couple times**__**  
**__**Why do we fall in love so easy**__**  
**__**Even when it's not right**_

Kurt podía notar como el morocho sentía cada palabra que cantaba, como esas palabras describían lo que él sentía. Dejó correr esas lágrimas que no podía aguantar más al ver tanta honestidad y cariño en esos versos.

_**Where there is desire**__**  
**__**There is gonna be a flame**__**  
**__**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**_

Blaine estaba poniendo el corazón en esa canción y esperaba que lo estuviera dejando en claro, que Kurt notara que le importaba y le importaba demasiado y esperaba que sus lágrimas fueran de felicidad y que no diera media vuelta y se fuera a su habitación nuevamente, el castaño debía escuchar todo lo que Blaine le tenía para decir.

_**Ever worry that it might be ruined**_

_**Does it make you wanna cry**__**  
**__**When you're out there doin' what you're doin'**__**  
**__**Are you just getting by**__**  
**__**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**__**  
**__**Someone's bound to get burned**__**  
**__**But just because it burns**__**  
**__**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**_

_**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**__**  
**__**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**_

Cuando Blaine terminó y no tuvo ni una sola cosa más para decirle a Kurt, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron como dos tontos mirándose después de tantos días que parecieron años.

De repente Blaine no se sentía enojado y Kurt no sentía la culpa. Todos los malos sentimiento se evaporaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

Un pensamiento asaltó la mente de Kurt y lo hizo saltar. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación, cosa que hizo a Blaine dudar en todo lo que había hecho minutos atrás. Quizás había sido una mala idea, quizás no valía la pena hablar las cosas, quizás Kurt no quería, quizás no Blaine no era el indicado para él, quizás Kurt necesitaba a alguien mejor que el morocho.

Cuando el chico que estaba en el patio sintió que no podía contener las lágrimas acumuladas ante aquellos pensamientos colocó su mano sobre la correa de la guitarra y con un rápido movimiento la giró para que el instrumento quedara en su espalda. Dio algunos un par de pasos lentos y antes de que pudiera dar el tercero un cuerpo cayó encima de él tirándolo al piso.

Una vez allí, sobre el césped miró hacia abajo y Kurt estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Instantáneamente el morocho hizo lo mismo con la cintura del otro chico sonriendo de igual manera y preguntó "¿Te gustó?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y la escondió en el cuello de Blaine disfrutando de su calor y su aroma a miel "Te extrañé tanto."

El chico de más baja estatura cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Kurt entre sus brazos, no se podía sentir más completo y feliz en aquel momento "Yo también. Ralamente quiero intentarlo Kurt." Dijo bajando la vista, el chico mencionado sacó su cabeza para mirar al otro chico a los ojos "Como la canción, quiero intentar que lo nuestro funcione, no solo ahora, en cualquier momento en el que tengamos algún problema, no me daré por vencido, lo prometo." La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó al escuchar las palabras del morocho, no podía ser más afortunado de tener a alguien como él a su lado.

"Pero primero debemos hablar, necesito saber toda la verdad, si me prometes que siempre me dirás toda la verdad yo te prometo que siempre encontraré la manera de que estemos juntos."

"Me gusta ese trato." Respondió Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Y tu guitarra?"

La cara alegre de Blaine se transformó, primero en duda y luego en un poco de dolor al recordar que estaba encima de la guitarra. Con dolor en su voz dijo "Abajo mío."

Kurt sorprendido y preocupado rápidamente salió de encima del morocho y se sentó a un costado y ayudó al otro chico para que se sentara de la misma forma.

Para la suerte del guitarrista su instrumento no había sufrido ningún daño. Se sentó en frente del castaño y tomó sus manos.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaan! Me siento muy al porque es la segunda vez que termino asi un capitulo en un fin de semana, perdón pero quiero crear suspenso, espero que les haya gustado la canción, a mi me encanta pink y sus canciones, quería usar estar o just give me a reason que seguramente la voy a usar en cough syrup o recuerdos en blanco y negro, quien sabe.

Solo voy a decir que se aproxima ternura y drama, todavia no se que voy a hacer con Finn pero ya lo pensaré.

Comentarios:

Adriana11: Está en eso :D

Elbereth3: Si, le tendrían que hacer un monumento a Mercedes :P Próximamente en el próximo capítulo algo malo viene para Finn :P

Gabriela C: Pronto, pronto.

GoodLuckBlackCat: Se acerca, se acerca. No se si Finn va a aruinar las cosas, luego veré ese asunto.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta historia :D

Nos leemos el finde que viene, besoos!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	11. Cap11: Escuchar la verdad

Cap. 11: Escuchar la verdad.

El morocho lo miró a los ojos profundamente admirando aquel azul que tanto lo volvía loco y se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido aquellos largos días sin verlos. Con sus pulgares acarició ambas manos lenta y suavemente sintiendo otra vez aquella pálida y suave piel. Admiró aquella blanca y enorme sonrisa que tanto había querido provocar y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún discurso armado, no se había detenido a pensar en lo que iba a decirle así que dejó que su corazón hablara por él "Kurt, yo…yo te amo, sinceramente no puedo entender como pasé todos estos días sin ver tus hermosos ojos, o tu hermosa piel, o tu hermosa sonrisa, la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Pero lo que sé es que aunque todo esto es muy complicado, aunque no entienda por completo esta situación tengo que darte la oportunidad para que expliques porque fue muy injusto irme así por más de que me haya dolido tanto porque quizás no me hubiera dolido así de saber la verdad. Y si es como Mercedes me dijo entonces yo estaría más que dispuesto en seguir esta relación contigo a pesar de todo porque yo a tu lado soy feliz, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú y aunque no fuimos amigos de toda la vida, aunque no nos conozcamos tanto espero que haya un espacio en tu corazón para mí, para que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, de mimarte y de que me importen los detalles, de hacerte sonreír y hacerte tan feliz como tú me hiciste. Solamente quiero que me digas la verdad porque creo que es lo que me merezco ya que acabo de hacer lo mismo."

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr sobre la cara del castaño sin control alguno ¿Cómo era posible que el chico que tenía en frente pudiera ser tan comprensivo y tierno con él cuando él se seguía sintiendo terrible por lo que había pasado con su hermanastro? "Blaine antes de que llegaras yo…yo no creía que pudiera amar a nadie, nunca." Cada palabra dolía y su voz se quebraba a cada sílaba "Porque bueno…era el único chico gay…salido del closet…y bueno tuve un gran enamoramiento por Finn, incluso antes de que nuestros padres se casaran, incluso yo persuadí a mi padre para que se habilitara a tener aquella relación con la simple intención de tenerlo cerca pero por más de que quisiera que pasaran algunas cosas el siempre me dejaba en claro que estaba interesado en las chicas y por un tiempo decidí resignarme creyendo lo mismo que al principio pero el día en el que él llegó a casa confundido con sus sentimientos fue cuando tuve esperanza." Dijo con miles de lágrimas cayendo sin piedad pero con una sonrisa irónica, ahora reconociendo lo estúpido que fue al sentir eso "Y después me propuso de ser mas que hermanos dentro de las cuatro paredes de la casa y en ese momento me sentía feliz porque mis sentimientos de una extraña forma eran correspondidos y, aunque no era lo que realmente quería, me alcanzaba porque era una paso muy grande para mí." El chico pálido hizo una pausa para poder toar aire ya que la historia lo abrumaba y se tomó unos segundos extras para estudiar la cara del otro chico, que parecía escucharlo atentamente, sin cara de asco de enojo o de decepción, solo de atención al estar escuchándolo "Pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que nada de lo que había sentido con Finn se comparaba a ti, quizás pasamos poco tiempo juntos, quizás no nos conocemos lo suficiente y avanzamos muy rápido pero pude descubrir lo que era de querer de verdad a un hombre, me abriste los ojos a otro mundo, cosa que me hizo dejar de querer estar en esa rara relación con Finn así que lo comencé a esquivar pero nunca le dije nada por temor y lo lamento Blaine, debí hacerlo, debí haber hablado, soy un estúpido que arruinó todo." Kurt llevó sus manos a su cara para taparla, se sentía la peor persona del mundo porque el otro chico era tan comprensivo que no entendía por qué no se había ido hace rato.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, los brazos del morocho lo envolvieron y sintió como su mentón se apoyaba sobre su cabeza y la besaba. "No voy a quedarme aquí sentado escuchándote mientras te echas toda la culpa Kurt, yo también fui responsable, no debí haber actuado de esa forma cuando tú habías pasado por tanto. Soy un idiota, debí haberte dado la oportunidad de explicar las cosas, realmente lo siento Kurt."

El otro chico se alejó del chico de rulos y se secó las lágrimas sonriendo "Creo que los dos tuvimos algo de culpa ¿No?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía "¿Po-Podemos volver a empezar?" Preguntó Kurt algo temeroso por la respuesta.

"Claro." Respondió el otro chico juntando sus labios en un tierno, dulce y lento beso, con ambas manos a los costados de la cara del chico pálido.

El sol brillaba como nunca y le daba a aquel escenario luz y calor, las flores perfumaban el ambiente, los pájaros volaban sobre los árboles, las hojas de estos árboles se movían por el viento cálido produciendo un relajante sonido pero todo lo que importaban eran ellos dos, donde se podían desconectar de todo lo que los rodeaba. Donde solo importaban ellos dos y lo que sentían por el otro.

Lentamente las manos de Kurt se posaron sobre la espalda del otro chico para acariciarla de arriba abajo y luego de unos minutos el beso se transformó ya que pasó a tener necesidad, pero al mismo tiempo no perdía la calma ni la ternura.

* * *

Chaaaan! Se arregló todo pero como continuará? Se aproxima Klex? Que pasará con Finn? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo de "No es lo que parece"!

Jajaja quería decir eso :P

Pero ahora enserio perdón que sea tan cortito es que no sabia donde cortarlo bien :/ Y queria decirles que me siento algo orgullosa e esta fic porque es la que mas reviews tiene y yo pensaba que no iban a leerlo muchas personas así que muchas gracias! :D

Respuestaaaas:

GoodLuckBlackCat: Aquí está parte de la reconciliación, en el próximo capítulo la segunda parte ;D Si, el castigo de Finn también está en el próximo capítulo, pero no se me habia ocurrido hacerlo salir del closet, muy buena idea, la voy a usar :P

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón que te hice esperar tanto y gracias! :D

Elbereth3: Jajaja gracias! Y si, fue un milagro lo de la guitarra :P Si, en el siguiente capítulo viene Finn con su castigo, lo voy a mandar al rincón para que piense en lo que hizo (?

AbdulGarcia: Jajaja gracias! Perdón por hacerte esperar!

Gracias a los que leen, siguen, le dan favorito y comentan esta fic, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	12. Cap12: ¿Es enserio Kurt?

Cap. 12: ¿Es enserio Kurt?

Las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, los besos rápidos y devoradores, las manos aventureras y la ropa innecesaria y molesta.

Las manos de Kurt tiraban de la remera del otro chico con la intención de acercarlo a su cuerpo y cuando sucedió Blaine se alejó un poco, cortando el beso y mirando serio a los ojos del castaño. "Kurt quizás no nos deberíamos de apresurar, estamos volviendo a empezar."

"¿Qué mejor manera de empezar? Blaine, yo me siento seguro en tus brazos ¿Y que si estamos yendo rápido? Yo no haré nada que no quieras hacer, no estás obligado a-" Fue callado por un beso del morocho.

Blaine, al querer un poco de privacidad, arrastró al castaño detrás de unos arbustos llenos de rosas rojas y amarillas, donde le quitó la remera y dejó un rastro de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su panza, donde se detuvo para sacarse su propia remera y sacarle los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos al otro chico, quien se levantó lo suficiente como para hacer lo mismo con Blaine. Al estar ambos completamente desnudos se besaron con pasión y deseo hasta que Kurt no podía resistirlo más "Blaine."

Y fue lo único que el chico mencionado necesitó para chupar su dedo para luego alinearlo con la entrada del chico pálido y cuando este asintió Blaine empujó su dedo y escuchó aquel gemido que ese día en el auto lo había vuelto loco a causa de los masajes y otra vez causaba el mismo efecto, quería mas.

A los pocos segundos insertó un segundo dedo a medida que el castaño se retorcía ante sus movimientos. Y luego agregó un tercer dedo haciendo que los gritos fueran más prolongados y algo más fuertes.

"Blaine, por favor." Exclamó el chico sobre el pasto.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza pero algo preocupado le dijo "Si te duele o quieres parar dímelo y paro."

Kurt asintió rápida e impacientemente la cabeza incapaz de esperar ni un minuto más.

Blaine, algo dudoso, cuidadosamente empujó su miembro hacia adelante y comenzó a entrar en Kurt observando detenidamente todas sus expresiones. A la mitad del camino decidió de terminar con el dolor que el castaño debía estar pasando a causa de su cara.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él se quedó un par de minutos allí, quieto "¿Estás bien?"

El castaño asintió y trató de sonreír un poco "Muévete."

Blaine no dudo un minuto en hacerlo y luego de varias embestidas Kurt reemplazó el sentimiento de dolor por el de placer. Y cuando el morocho encontró su próstata ya no era Kurt, era otra persona, su voz se había vuelto algo más grave, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y estaba sin aliento. Blaine, al notarlo hizo que sus envestidas fueran más profundas haciendo que el castaño estuviera en el cielo.

Blaine, ante la imagen de las expresiones del otro chico, sabía que no iba a durar mucho más así que con su mano envolvió el miembro del otro chico y lo comenzó a mover. A los pocos minutos Kurt se corrió sobre la mano del morocho, quien a las pocas embestidas hizo lo mismo después de menos de un minuto.

Blaine se recargó sobre sus brazos para no caerse encima del castaño y ambos se tomaron su tiempo para poder regular sus respiraciones. Luego de unos minutos Blaine salió de Kurt y se acostó a su lado sobre el césped.

¿Qué se podían decir? Lo que habían hecho no tenía palabras adecuadas para describirlo, era una mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Kurt giró su cabeza para ver al otro chico con una gran sonrisa. "Eso fue…wow."

El morocho rió y e hizo el mismo movimiento de cabeza "Si, jajaja lo fue." Y se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo. De a poco el sol fue cubriéndolos con su luz y su calor.

Ambos se sentían tan relajados, tan bien, tan cómodos que no querían moverse ni un centímetro pero Kurt sintió que el chico a su lado estaba temblando "¿Blaine tienes frío? Mejor entremos."

"Pero…estoy bien así, no quiero separarme de ti." Dijo bajando la cabeza para ver a los ojos al castaño y mostrarle un gran puchero.

"No nos vamos a separar, entremos a la casa, no quiero que te enfermes."

El morocho asintió con la cabeza lentamente de mala gana. Ambos se pusieron sus bóxers, levantaron sus ropas y entraron a la casa, Blaine se lavó las manos y ambos se fueron a la habitación del castaño para dejar la ropa sobre una silla y acostarse en la cama, tapados, con las persianas cerradas, viendo películas.

No había mejor lugar, mejor momento o mejor compañía que la que tenían en aquel momento. En ninguna de las películas hablaron porque estaban muy tranquilos como para arruinar el momento.

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta que una luz comenzó a molestar los ojos del castaño, razón por la que comenzó a gruñir "No, el sol no, no abras las persianas."

"Pero ya es hora de que te levantes, no puedo creer que estuviste durmiendo todo el día." Dijo Finn felizmente mientras subía las persianas dándole la espalada a los dos jóvenes semi desnudos en la cama.

Los ojos de Kurt se transformaron en platos al ver al morocho acostado a su lado y el pánico lo invadió, no sabía que debía hacer en aquel momento. Era más que obvio que Finn se enojaría y no quería saber lo que sucedería. Por más de que se le cruzaran ochenta mil opciones en la cabeza para hacer no hizo ninguna se quedó duro como una piedra, mirando a Finn como si con la mirada pudiera evitar que él se diera vuelta y notara a Blaine.

"Vamos, debes levan-" El chico más alto se dio vuelta y sus ojos se clavaron en Blaine que estaba boca abajo, con las sábanas solo le tapaban las piernas y la parte inferior de sus bóxers.

El castaño quería decir algo, lo trataba de hacer pero no le salían las palabras, apenas podía mover la boca al ver la mirada furiosa de Finn, que parecía que trataba de quemar al morocho con su mirada.

"¿Qué hace él acá?" Dijo pausadamente Finn, cada palabra venía cargada de enojo mientras apretaba los puños que estaban a los costados de su cuerpo.

"Él solo, él, él solo…solo vino a visitarme."

"¿¡Es enserio Kurt!?" Preguntó el chico más alto elevando un poco más la voz.

* * *

¿Es enserio Kurt? ¿Como podes decir "Me vino a visitar" estando casi desnudo en tu cama?

Jajajaja bueno, chaaaaaan como reaccionará ahora Finn con todo esto?

La verdad es que esta por terminar esta fic, nunca pense en una cantidad de capítulos, pero quizas haga uno o dos capitulos mas.

Perdón por la parte de Klex, no soy muy buena escribiéndolo y por eso es cortito :_

Emmm...Para los que leen Recuerdos de Blanco y negro: me esta costando muchisisismisimo seguirla y hoy me di cuenta que no la tenia guardada en estaa computadora como yo pensaba, mil perdones, mañana la subo si o si

Estoy pensando en empezar otra fic, no se de que se va a tratar pero ya tengo a los personajes jajaja es muy obvio de quien voy a escribir :P

Bueno...respuestas:

Gabriela Cruz: Mil gracias, tu comentario me inspiró a escribir este capítulo cuando vi tu comentario y hoy lo terminé, que bueno que te guste :D

darckel: Emm...para serte sincera no me acuerdo muy bien pero creo que Blaine habia cortado con Kurt en el auditorio. Tengo mala memoria así que quizás esté equivocada pero si, ya estan juntos :D

Floreeh-VCC: Jajajaja espero que te haya gustado la parte Klex, como ya dije soy muy mala escribiendo esas cosas ya que no lo hago muy seguido asi que perdón si no te gustó :/

Gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic, son muy importantes :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	13. Cap13: Feliz

Cap.13: Feliz.

Blaine no se despertó, solo se dio vuelta para dormir dándole la espalda a Finn.

El chico más alto tenía la cara roja y se podía notar su desesperación en la voz "Kurt ¿Recuerdas lo mal que estuviste por él? No estuviste yendo al colegio, no estuviste comiendo bien y apenas podías dormir ¿Y ahora él está en tu cama casi desnudo? ¿Y yo? Que solo he tratado de que te mejores estos días, hice mucho por ti Kurt ¿Y así me lo devuelves?"

El castaño se sentó y apoyó la espalada contra el respaldo de la cama "¿Te sientes mal porque no estás en mi cama? ¿Es eso Finn? Y estuve mal con él por tu culpa, si nunca hubiéramos tenido esa ´relación´ nada de eso hubiera pasado y él no hizo nada malo, reaccionó como cualquier persona normal reaccionaría y ahora que él está a mi lado si puedo comer, si puedo dormir, antes no lo podía hacer porque sentía que algo me faltaba y ahora que está a mi lado si puedo hacer esas cosas."

"Si hizo algo malo, dejó que sufrieras por muchos días, mientras yo traté de hacer lo mejor para ti." Dijo Finn sin saber qué hacer, estaba desesperado.

"No lo hizo a propósito, él también estuvo mal, sufriendo y enojado. Malinterpretó las cosas pero me escuchó y nos pedimos perdón. Hoy decidió escucharme, cosa que tú nunca podrás hacer y ¿Sabes qué? Por escucharme las cosas se solucionaron, quizás deberías intentarlo."

"¿Cuándo no te escuché Kurt? Dime aunque sea solo una vez."

"No me escuchaste cuando yo quería estar con Blaine, te dije que no quería seguir con esto y no me hiciste caso, no me escuchaste y aquí estamos, discutiendo."

"Pero los dos sabemos que no quisiste tomar esa decisión Kurt, solo fue una decisión precipitada que la tomaste por el enojo del momento."

El chico pálido respiró hondo y se tranquilizó antes de ver al otro chico a los ojos, le dijo seriamente "Finn, mírame." Cuando mencionado chico lo hizo el castaño continuó "Estoy tranquilo ahora, no estoy enojado y te digo que no quiero seguir con esta ´relación´ ¿Ahora lo entiendes?"

"¿Sabes qué Kurt? Está bien, no te necesito, puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera porque soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero antes…" El chico llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Blaine para sacudirlo violentamente para despertarlo "¡Blaine! ¡Levántate!"

El morocho se despertó enseguida, pero le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta donde estaba, que había pasado antes de estar allí dormido y lo que estaba pasando en el momento. Después de pestañar varias veces, se dio vuelta y logró ver a Finn que parecía furioso y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pararse y hablar con él porque aunque lo odiara no le había hecho nada malo a Kurt por el momento. Pero si se le ocurría meterse en el medio de su relación saldría herido.

"¿Qué quieres Finn?"

"Quiero a Kurt."

"Llegaste tarde, él está conmigo."

"Querrás decir que ESTABA con vos ¿O no te quedó claro lo del auditorio y necesitas que te lo repita?" Dijo el chico más alto con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

"No, la verdad es que no me quedó muy claro porque, verás Finn, yo quiero que Kurt vuelva a ser mi novio y la verdad es que no me importa lo que pienses o lo que hagas para tratar de separarnos porque no te va a resultar, no vas a poder."

"Que feo es Blaine que no sepas ya de que soy capaz." Dijo antes de golpear al morocho en la panza. Estaba tan nublado por el enojo que se había olvidado de la presencia del castaño en la cama, que se había quedado en una especia de shock.

A los pocos minutos el chico pálido le salieron las palabras y en un grito quebrado dijo "¡Finn, no!" Y se levantó de la cama y se paró en frente de Blaine.

"¡Finn esto tiene que parar, no quiero estar con vos y esa idea la tienes que entender y si le haces daño a Blaine, en consecuencia, me estás haciendo daño a mí, así que basta Finn, encuentra a alguien más, tú mismo dijiste que podías a tener cualquier chica que quisieras!" Dijo Kurt mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

"Es que no quiero a cualquier chica, yo te quiero a ti Kurt y quiero pelear para estar a tu lado."

"¿Es que no te das cuenta que peleando no llegas a ningún lado? Solo provocas dolor, no solo a Blaine, a mí también y estoy cansado de sentir dolor Finn, quiero aprender a estar feliz con alguien y Blaine me lo demostró, me demostró que es muy diferente el amor a su lado, no era lo que yo pensaba cuando estaba con vos y creo que es hora que vos también encuentres otra definición del amor, quizás no sea con una chica pero no será conmigo."

Finn no sabía que más decir, no podía encontrar las palabras exactas. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar todo lo que su hermanastro le había dicho, por lo que se fue de aquella habitación y de la casa para dar un paseo para poder pensar con claridad.

Kurt se dio vuelta y se agachó para levantar con su mano el mentón del morocho "¿Estás bien?"

Blaine, con una mano sobre su panza, asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Si, creo que debería irme."

Y aunque a Kurt no le gustara mucho la idea porque quería pasar más tiempo a su lado asintió de la misma forma que el otro chico.

Blaine se levantó con la ayuda del otro chico, agarró su ropa, se vistió y Kurt lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde le dijo "Gracias."

Un confundido Blaine preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"Por escucharme."

"Gracias por perdonarme…Kurt tengo que preguntarte algo." Dijo el morocho tomándole las manos al castaño, quien asintió y Blaine continuó "¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio? La verdad es que no me importa Finn, estoy dispuesto a aguantar cualquier cosa que haga. Me harías muy feliz si aceptaras."

El chico pálido sonrió y lo abrazó. Al oído le dijo "Claro que sí, yo también sería muy feliz."

* * *

Aaaaaw, volvieron a ser novios :3

Que hará Finn? Ni yo lo se :P Ya vere su castigo O.o Muajajaja!

Subí tan rápido este capítulo por sus comentarios, fueron muy lindos :3

Ya fueron 50 coentarios! :O Quizás para ustedes es poco pero para mi es un montón y significa mucho para mi, así que gracias! :D

Respuestaaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Esta vez no tardé nada :D No se si te llegó mi respuesta pero me gustó mucho tu idea, gracias! :D

Fioreeh-VCC: Perdón, me confundí las letras, mil disculpas, no me di cuenta. Jajaja si, me gusta hacer cosas que no se leyeron, esta copado y me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte.

Karla Hummel-Kiryuu: Me fijé y si, fue el primer comentario que hiciste. Gracias, me alegra que se uno de tu favoritos y gracias por leerlo desde el principio. Por suerte no tardé en actualizar. Bueno, Finn solo le pegó, por ahora...todavía no se que voy a hacer con eso.

GoodLuckBlackCat: Jajajaja tu comentario me hizo reir mucho, justo iba a publicar este capitulo. Mal! Nadie comentó o a nadie le sorprendió que lo hicieran en el patio :P Le pregunté a una amiga que es klainer y ama las fanfics y sabe que yo escribo, le di a elegir que lo hicieran en el patio o entraran a la casa y bueno, ya sabes cual fue la elegida :P

Gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favorito, siguen y comentan esta fic :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	14. Cap14: Paradas

Cap. 14: Paradas.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Finn, el chico estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con la cabeza tapada por sus manos.

Nunca había prestados atención a los reclamos de Kurt porque pensaba que sabía lo que él quería por más de que no lo dijera, pensaba que quería lo mismo que él. Pero esa vez fue distinta a las demás, esta vez algo en su tono de voz le hizo saber al chico alto que estaba hablando enserio.

Quizás Kurt no lo quería, quizás se había enamorado de Blaine. Pero si esos "quizás" eran ciertos ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de Finn si Kurt no lo quisiera más?

Pero este no era el único problema que el chico tenía, además debía preguntarse si él realmente quería estar con Kurt o toda su historia había empezado porque se sentía solo.

Definitivamente sentía algo por Rachel, la chica era dulce, ambiciosa, graciosa. A veces tenía actitudes egoístas pero el chico podía notar el esfuerzo por no hacerlo, y si lo hacía se daba cuenta, reconocía su error, pedía disculpas y seguía trabajando en ello. Ella había sido la única, además de su mamá, que podía leerlo como un libro. Si estaba mal por algo la chica lo miraba a los ojos y preguntaba que le pasaba.

Quinn, ese era otro tema, ella siempre lo volvió loco con el tema del baile, quería estar con el chico solamente para que sean una pareja popular y pueda, así ganar la corona de reina en el baile del colegio. Era una lucha constante porque él la quería (no tanto como a Rachel, pero aun así la quería) pero era algo complicado ya que la rubia siempre lo volvía loco con lo de postularse como rey y reina del baile y el chico alto estaba cansado.

Kurt…el pálido se había convertido en el centro de su mundo ya que la frustración de no poder elegir con quien quería estar era mucha y la persona que no le reclamaba nada, nunca era el castaño, que siempre estaba a su lado. Quizás era injusto haberlo hecho, solo porque el hermanastro no podía decidir entre dos chicas pero no lo hizo conscientemente, lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y, más importante aún, sin la intención de dañar a nadie.

Quizás había hecho mucho lío, quizás había agrandado mucho el asunto pero sabía que era hora de ponerle orden a su vida, tanto como para su beneficio, como el de los demás.

Con decisión se paró rápidamente y caminó hasta salir de su casa, mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su celular, se subió a su camioneta y manejó hasta llegar a una casa, se bajó y tocó el timbre de dicha casa.

Al instante una mujer mayor, rubia y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro abrió la puerta para saludar al chico alto.

"¡Finn! Qué bueno verte, hace mucho tiempo que no te vía, por favor pasa" A continuación la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano y con la otra abrió más la puerta.

"Gracias Sra. Fabray" Dijo el chico con una tímida sonrisa a medida que entraba a la casa "Me da mucho gusto volver a verla ¿Está Quinn?"

"Si, está arriba" La rubia se acercó a las escaleras, miró para arriba y gritó "¡Quinny, Finn está aquí!"

Enseguida se escuchó una voz lejana y dulce decir "¡Ahora bajo!" Y luego de unos minutos bajó corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Finn, que sorpresa" Dijo mientras se arreglaba su pelo.

"Si, escucha" Respondió el chico al seguir con la mirada a la madre, que se iba a otra habitación, cuando la perdió de vista miró a Quinn a los ojos, era muy bonita pero no podía seguir así "Quería hablar de…nosotros"

La sonrisa de la rubia creció "¿Consideraste nuestra relación? Excelente, podemos empezar la campaña para-"

"Quinn" Interrumpió el chico, la joven se calló y miró cada una de sus facciones en busca de una explicación para interrumpirla "¿Nos podemos sentar?"

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en uno de los sillones marrones.

El chico deslizó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas y continuó "Quinn por favor no me interrumpas, necesito decirte algo pero debes esperar a que termine de decirlo ¿Si?" La rubia asintió con la cabeza nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, no entendía nada "Está bien…yo te quiero mucho y eres hermosa, sabes que pienso eso, pero…no quiero estar contigo"

La cara de la rubia se mojó completamente por las lágrimas que caían sin control alguno por sus mejillas. Luego de unos minutos trató de articular palabras pero no salió nada coherente, solo algunos sonidos acompañado de gestos de sus manos.

"Lo lamento Quinn, quería estar contigo pero no soy para ti, no soporto la presión de tener que ser perfecto para ser rey del baile"

Quinn a los pocos segundos se calmó y con seriedad le preguntó "¿Es por Rachel?"

"¿Por qué Rachel?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo era posible que supiera?

La joven se secó algunas lágrimas, tratando de recuperar la cordura y respondió "Lo único que sé es que cuando no me estas mirando a mí la estas mirando a ella en el club Glee"

"Aunque fuera ella, ese no es el punto. El punto es que no hice las cosas bien este año y esto no va a funcionar Quinn, lo lamento" Acarició su mano, se levantó y se fue lentamente de la casa.

Se subió a su camioneta y manejó hasta otra casa. Cuando llegó respiró profundamente un par de veces y se bajó del automóvil algo nervioso.

Tocó el timbre y a luego de un rato un hombre con anteojos abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida.

"¡Finn! Qué bueno volver a verte, pasa por favor"

"Gracias Sr. Berry ¿Está Rachel?"

"Dime Hiram y si, está en la sala. Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa"

"Muchas gracias" Dijo el joven alto antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a la sala.

La joven castaña estaba sentada en un sillón con el ceño fruncido mientras que con su mano revoleaba el lápiz pensando cómo resolver un ejercicio en su carpeta que estaba sobre sus piernas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó el chico con kuna media sonrisa.

La castaña se sorprendió al verlo pero enseguida le mostró todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa. Lentamente dejó su carpeta en la mesita que tenía en frente y se paró para luego saludarlo "Finn ¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Es que te quería decir algo…yo…lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, yo sé que debió ser horrible tener que ver como hablaba todo el tiempo con Quinn y realmente lo lamento Rachel. También quería decirte que me di cuenta que ella no es la chica para mí, no me gusta pero tú sí" Dijo con una gran sonrisa a medida que sacaba de su espalda un ramo de flores "¿Quisieras ser mi novia?"

Rachel tenía los ojos salidos de lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Sus ojos y oídos la estarían engañando? ¿Finn la había elegido a ella? ¿Sobre Quinn? La chica esta inmóvil mirando inconscientemente cada una de las flores.

Después de unos minutos el chico se asustó y la llamó "Rachel"

La chica de menor estatura pegó un salto volviendo a la realidad "Si Finn, me encantaría"

_Genial, Finn necesitaba hacer una última parada._

* * *

Bueeeeeno, creo que todos saben cual es la última parada.

Se que nadie se esperaba este giro, es inesperado pero despues de lo que pasó con Cory no sabia como seguir la historia de Finn.

Pensé que como en Glee ya iba a ser triste no quería que terminara así en esta historia, así que espero que hayan podido aceptar bien este cambio :)

Bueno, gracias a este giro inesperado la fic va a terminar dentro de uno o dos capitulos :/

(Si quieren y tienen tiempo pasen a leer la nueva fic que estoy escribiendo, se llama Come Together, hoy voy a subir el octavo capítulo)

Respueeeestas:

Gabriela Cruz: Acá esta, espero que te haya gustado.

GoodLuckBlackCat: Jajajaja razonó pero no salió como todos esperaban :/

monsetziita: Jajaja exacto, ese es su único amor. Jajaja que bueno que te gustó :)

Elbereth3: Que bueno que es la primera vez que lees que lo hacen en el patio, me hace sentir original :P Ya no me da el corazon para castigarlo pero buee, tiene que hacer las cosas bien y hacer mérito.

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen, le dan favorito y comentan esta historia, son Supermegafoxyawesomehot! :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	15. Cap15: Ahora

Cap. 15: Ahora.

El joven toco la puerta de la habitación y luego se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Quién?" Gritó una voz adentro de la habitación.

"Yo"

"Oh por favor ¿Qué quieres ahora Finn?"

"Solo quiero pedirte perdón, vamos Kurt, abre por favor"

Después de ese intercambio de palabras la puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de Kurt se asomó a los pocos segundos con el ceño fruncido, algo desconfiado. No creía lo que su hermanastro acababa de decir, pero una pequeña parte de él decía que merecía una oportunidad.

Finn por fin habló cuando la puerta se abrió completamente y pudo ver a Blaine parándose de una silla totalmente serio y atento a lo que estaba pasando "Escuchen…sé que me has dicho muchas veces que me alejara, que ya habías encontrado a alguien y que lo nuestro no era de verdad, pero por fin te escuché como se debía, algo en mi lo pensó mil y una veces y…tienes toda la razón"

Los ojos de la cara del castaño se agrandaron a mas no poder por la sorpresa, el que tenía en frente no era Finn, el que todas sus palabras entraban por una oreja y salían por la otra sin prestar atención. Era un nuevo Finn que reconocía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad y estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Mientras que el morocho permanecía serio, atento a cada palabra y cada movimiento del chico más alto.

"Yo…estaba muy confundido y estabas tú y creía que el lío en mi cabeza se acomodaría. Fui un tonto al pensar eso, porque ese lío solo se hizo más grande, no debí meterte en esto, realmente lo lamento Kurt, y también te pido disculpas a ti también Blaine. Ya acomodé el lío que tenía y ahora quiero empezar algo con Rachel" Terminó por decir Finn con una sonrisa.

"¿Rachel?" Fue lo único que preguntó Blaine, que para ese momento había llegado donde estaba su novio.

"Si, la verdad es que fui un verdadero idiota, no me podía decidir entre ella y Quinn, pero de alguna forma ella siempre estuvo allí, siempre fue Rachel pero no lo podía ver. Solo pido que me perdonen, realmente lo siento"

El morocho no se veía muy convencido, pero el castaño, por su parte, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás con mucho gusto. Podía escuchar la sinceridad en la voz de su hermanastro y podía ver en sus ojos que amaba a Rachel, así que el chico pálido no dudo ni un segundo "Está bien Finn, te perdono"

Una sonrisa creció rápidamente en el rostro del chico perdonado "Gracias ¿Y tú Blaine?"

"No se Finn, nos hiciste pasar por muchas cosas que no teníamos por qué pasar, no lo merecíamos"

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que ustedes sigan enojados conmigo por años"

"Nosotros tampoco ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kurt dispuesto a ayudar al chico más alto mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su novio.

Blaine soltó un largo y profundo suspiro "No, no queremos…disculpas aceptadas"

"Genial" Respondió Finn con una gran sonrisa y un gran peso sacado de encima "Me voy, tengo que ver cómo será mi primera cita"

"Adiós…suerte" Contestó Kurt, saludando con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta, cuando lo hizo giró su cuerpo para mirar al morocho.

"Igual no me convence del todo" Admitió Blaine "Es que…un día quiere tener una relación en secreto contigo y al siguiente quiere estar con Rachel…no le veo ninguna lógica a eso" Terminó diciendo el de menor estatura a medida que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que lo que le dije surgió efecto y reflexionó, lo pensó bien y trató de acomodar lo que sentía y se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las chicas" Dijo Kurt mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el otro chico para descruzar sus brazos y abrazar su cuello "¿No te pasó a ti pero llegaste a la conclusión de que te gustaban los hombres?"

La cara de Blaine se transformó totalmente, con duda y extrañez "¿A ti si?"

El castaño rio "Claro…me habían dicho que no podía decir si era gay hasta que no supiera si me gustaba besar a una chica…así que lo probé y ahí me di cuenta de que no era para mí…¿Tu lo vas a negar?"

"Claro que sí" Dijo Blaine inflando su pecho en orgullo.

El chico pálido vio al morocho con una ceja alzada "¿Enserio?"

"Bueno…solo una vez, era como…una confirmación" Terminó por decir Blaine con risa.

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no estás seguro de lo que dice Finn?"

"No se…me parece raro, solo eso"

"Yo vi en sus ojos como amaba a Rachel…brillaban cuando la nombraba" Kurt acercó sus labios a los de su novio para darle un dulce beso "Tranquilízate ¿Si?"

El morocho no estaba pensando correctamente, sus ojos y su atención estaban en los labios de Kurt, con un beso podía causar ese efecto de amnesia. Blaine asintió con la cabeza embobado y le dio otro beso para después dejarse caer en la cama.

* * *

Los días pasaron normalmente para la pareja, con algunas peleas menores pero felices al fin, ya que siempre las solucionaban sin problemas. Pero este día que estoy a punto de relatar no es un día cualquiera, ya pasaron dos años desde que habían perdonado a Finn y habían vuelto a ser novios, dos años después Blaine estaba nervioso, con su mejor moño puesto, con su pelo arreglado con gel y unas rosas en mano en un colegio, mientras alumnos pasaban y lo miraban desconcertados a medida que caminaban por el pasillo a sus respectivas clases.

Pero Blaine seguía ahí, moviéndose nervioso frente a un casillero…_el casillero_.

Mercedes entró al establecimiento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes desaparecieron del pasillo. No había nadie, a excepción de Finn y una embarazada Rachel detrás del morocho, ambos también con una gran sonrisa.

De repente del brazo de Mercedes entra Kurt al lugar completamente sorprendido y confundido. Ambos amigos caminaron hasta donde Blaine estaba, cuando llegaron Mercedes lo soltó del brazo y se fue al lado de la otra pareja.

"Kurt quizás está muy confundido en este momento" Dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa a medida que extendía su mano para darle a su novio las rosas.

"Si…bastante, gracias" Respondió el castaño recibiendo con algo de duda aquellas flores.

"Quizás este no sea el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero para mí si lo es, este lugar significa mucho para mi ¿Sabes por qué?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Porque aquí fue cuando te conocí, en este mismo lugar donde estoy parado, tú estabas en aquel casillero y yo en esto, no sé qué fue: destino, coincidencia, Buda, Dios, pero debo agradecerle porque desde que te conocí en este mismo lugar no he parado de ser feliz. Estos dos años han sido mágicos e increíbles y quiero que esos sentimientos me acompañen toda mi vida, y claro para eso necesito tenerte a mi lado toda la vida…así que…" Dijo Blaine antes de agacharse y sostenerse en una rodilla y después sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja.

El castaño se estaba quedando sin aire, las lágrimas caían sin control sobre su rostro, una detrás de la otra, casi se ahoga cuando el otro hombre abrió la caja para mostrarle el anillo.

"Ahora que todo está bien, ahora que te aceparon en NYADA e iremos a Nueva York y podremos casarnos en Central Park como dijiste que soñabas, ahora Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

* * *

Como verán solo falta un capitulo para que se termine :/

La verdad es que nunca pensé que esta fic tendria tanto éxito, nunca lo esperé, pensé que iba a tener la misma cantidad de comentarios que lo demás pero esto superó mis expectativas, quizás 62 comentarios no es mucho para ustedes, pero para mí significa muchisimo, así que un millon de veces GRACIAS 3

Espero que les haya gustado la propuesta :D

Respuestaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón si tardé mucho :/

Fioreeh-VCC: Que bueno que hayas empezado a leer Come Together :D Que bueno que te haya gustado el giro :D

GoodLuckBlackCat: Si, ya era hora de que Finn lo hiciera, se merece un final feliz.

monsetziita: Espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó en la última parada.

Elbereth3: Que bueno que te haya gustado :)

Gracias (otra vez) a to s l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta historia, los quiero un montoon 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
